Your Eyes
by Phoenix7
Summary: Eine 2nd Generation fic... [WARNUNG: Shonen-Ai / Yaoi!!!]
1.

Your Eyes Teil 1

**~ Your Eyes ~**

  
Teil: 1   
by Phoenix   
Juni 2000 

"..." = Dialoge   
//...// = Gedanken   
*...* = extra betont   


Langsam und geschmeidig fuhr die Limusine die Palmenallee entlang. Die Sonne schien heiß und blendend und die Insaßen des langen Autos genossen jede Sekunde wenn eine Zwergpalme die brennenden Strahlen vor ihrem Fenster kurz abhielt. Das Auto bog in eine große Einfahrt ein, die zu einem riesigen Grundstück führte.   
Genauer gesagt war das Gründstück und die gigantlische Anlage darauf, das Internationale Elite Internat Peacecraft. Ein riesiges weißes Mauerwerk umrangte das geflügelte schloßartige Internat und in der Mitte war ein elegantes großes Gitterwerk eingefasst. In einem geschlängelten Silber-schwarz formten sich zartgegossene Blätter, Blumen und andere symmetrische Stücke. Das Herz des Gittertors war ein silberner Engel mit großen aufwendig gefiederten Flügeln der eine goldene Pergamentrolle in der Hand hielt. Es war das Symbol des Friedens, den die Federation und Sank Kingdom nach dem fast endlosen Krieg unterschrieben und auf welches sie sich von da an ewigen Frieden geschworen haben. 

An den Mauern und am Gitter, die das Peacecraft Internat umrangten, waren überall kleine bunte Fähnchen und Blumenschmuck angebracht als wäre für ein großes Fest geschmückt worden. Als das weiße lange Auto an das Tor fuhr, hielt es an einem Kästchen neben einer großen Eiche an der Einfart des Gittertors an. Das vordere Seitenfenster der Limusine glitt automatisch auf und der Polizist der im Kasten saß, lehnte sich aus seinem kleinen Fenster und tauschte ein paar Worte, mit dem Mann der neben dem Fahrer des Wagens saß, aus. Nachdem der Polizist einem Wächter am Tor kurz zunickte, salutierte dieser und drückte auf einen Knopf an einer Anlage, die das große kunstvoll geschöpfte Gittertor langsam offen gleiten ließ. Kurz darauf fuhr die Limusine hindurch, und das Tor schloß sich wieder auf Knopfdruck. 

"Wir sind da !", sprach ein Mann im Wagen zu dem anderen Mitreisenden. " Bist du schon aufgeregt, mein Sohn?" Der Angesprochen fuhr erschrocken auf und drehte sich zu dem Sprecher. Seine violetten großen Augen waren noch ein bisschen irritiert und als die Worte des Mannes langsam in sein Gehirn einsickerten, nickte er nur schwach und stieß ein kurzes "Ja." hervor. Der ältere Mann lächelte warmherzig und strich dem Jungen ein paar Kastanien-braune Haare aus der Stirn.   
"Es wird dir hier gefallen. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. In ein paar Tagen hast du sicher schon viele Freunde gefunden." 

"Darauf kannst du wetten!!", grinste der Junge. Sein Vater hatte genau wie er schöne violette Augen und helle Kastanien-farbene Haare. Der ältere Mann hatte früher als junger Bursche noch lange Haare gehabt, die in einem geflochtenen Zopf gebunden waren, doch jetzt als Erwachsener hatte er sie sich abschneiden lassen um dezenter auszusehen. 

Auf einmal verschwand sein Lächeln. Er drehte sein Gesicht wieder zum Fenster und schaute traurig auf das riesige Gebäude, welchem sie sich stetig näherten.   
"Wenn Mama doch nur hier sein könnte..." flüsterte er leise vor sich hin, doch sein Vater hatte die Worte hören können. Sein Blick verdunkelte sich auch, und er suchte nach milden tröstenden Worten, - die Mutter des Jungen war vor ungefähr einem Jahr verstorben, und natürlich war der Junge noch nicht darüber hinweggekommen. -doch er scheiterte und atmete erleichtert auf, als der Wagen hielt. Diener und Pagen begrüßten die Angekommenen herzlich und luden das Ge-   
päck, das anscheinend dem Jungen gehörte auf ihre Schiebegestelle für Koffer. Als der Junge aus der Limusine stieg streckte er sich müde und strarrte das riesige "Schloß" an. Er konnte nicht fassen wie riesig es war und wie weit sich die Flügel des Gebäudes erstreckten. Er hatte noch nie so ein enormes Internat gesehen.   
Die Augen drohten ihm aus dem Gesicht zu springen und der Vater, dem sein Erstaunen nicht unbemerkt geblieben war, lachte und tickte das Kinn des Jungen an, um es zu schließen. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Duo!!! Duo Maxwell, du alter Gauner!!!" Lachend wurde der Vater von einem blonden Mann mit großen blauen Augen begrüßt und fest umarmt. Er führte   
Vater und Sohn weiter in sein Büro hinein und bat sie sich zu setzen. "Quatre! Schön dich wieder zu sehen!" lachte der Mann und deutete gleich auf seinen Sohn neben ihm auf dem großen weichen Sofa. Dieser fuhr erschrocken auf, als er beim Betrachten einer kunstwoll geschöpften Kamel-Statue unterbrochen wurde. Der nette blonde Mann musterte den Jungen interessiert von oben bis unten, und fing an zu grinsen als er bemerkte wie dieser beschämt auf den Boden sah. Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen und er schaute überrascht zum Vater welcher amüsiert lachte und dem blonden Mann zunickte. 

"Das ist..? Ist das etwa...!!?" 

"Ja," nickte der Vater wieder, "Das ist mein Sohn: Solo"   


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

"Wir sind da.", sprach die Sekretärin als sie vor einer Tür stehenblieb. " A28 Jungen-Sektion." Die kleine Frau mit den rotgefärbten Haaren und der großen Nase fingerte in ihrer Hosentasche herum und grinste triumphierend als sie einen Schlüssel herauszog und diesen hochhielt. "Heh...!", lächelte Solo etwas nervös und folgte der Frau nachdem sie die Tür sorgsam aufgeschlossen hatte. "Kommen sie Herr Maxwell!", winkte sie ihm zu und führte ihn ins Zimmer. "Ach...nennen sie mich bitte Solo...", sagte der Junge,dem diese Anrede etwas unangenehm und kühl vorkam. "Solo...", nekte die Rothaarige ihn und fing an wie ein Schulmädchen zu kichern. Irritiert strich der Junge sich ein paar hellbraune Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. //Eh.....hätt' ich doch bloß meinen Mund gehalten..//, dachte er das Gesicht leicht verziehend als die Frau einfach nicht aufhören wollte zu kichern. 

Als sie keine Luft mehr bekam drehte sich die merkwürdige Angestellte um und zeigte ihm das Zimmer. "Du wirst das Zimmer mit jemandem teilen." 

"Hm? I-Ich dachte, das man hier Einzelzimmer haben kann!", fragte Solo etwas überrascht.   
"Kann man auch, aber dein Vater hat sich dafür entschieden, dass du mit jemandem zusammen wohnst. Damit du schnell Freunde findest und nicht einsam bist."   
"Oh...",seufzte er als er die Ungestörtheit bildlich durch seine Hände gleiten sah. Es war ein sehr großes Zimmer mit Balkon, Bad und einem etwas kleineren   
Lern-Raum angeschlossen. In diesem Zimmer waren riesige Regale mit Büchern, Sofas, zwei großen Schreibtischen mit bequemen Sesseln und PCs. Solo staunte nicht schlecht. Mit sowas hatte er nicht gerechnet. Das Schlafzimmer war ebenfalls sehr schön eingerichtet. Zwei große weiche Betten mit hübschen Kopfkissen, zwei Nachttische mit Lampen, zwei große Schränke für die Kleidung und einem kleinem Tisch der von mehreren Mahagoni-Stühlen umringt war. //Gar nicht mal so schlecht...//, dache er, als er auf den Balkon heraustrat und die frische Luft der Bäume einatmete. Er trat wieder ins Zimmer und lächelte die Sekretärin zufrieden an. 

"Gefällt es dir?", fragte sie stolz.   
"Ob es mir gefällt? Natürlich!! Es ist einfach super!!" rief er aus. Die Rothaarige nickte verstehend und blickte plötzlich auf den Boden. Er folgte ihrem Blick und sah lauter Zeitschriften, T-shirts und Schuhe auf dem Fußboden liegen. Er hatte die Gegenstände die ganze Zeit durch die Aufregung nicht bemerkt und schaute der Frau fragend in die Augen. "Hah," sie schüttelte ihren Kopf nachdenklich,dass ihr ein paar rote Strähnen am Lippenstift hängenblieben. Solo verzog noch einmal angeekelt   
das Gesicht. "das gehört deinem Zimmerkameraden....Sky."   
"Sky?" 

"Ja. Er ist sehr unordentlich und beachtet selten die Regeln der Schule. Manchmal iin richtiger Rebelle..." Verwundert rieb sich Solo den Nacken. "Aber...", fuhr sie fort, "er ist auch ein echter Kavalier!" 

Lachend klopfte sie dem Jungen auf die Schulter und sagte: "Ihr beide werdet sicher gute Freunde!!" Schließlich erklärte sie ihm ein paar Regeln für das Zimmer und   
ließ ihn daraufhin kurz alleine. "Ich sag' dem Träger bescheid, dass er jetzt deine Koffer hochbringen soll. Bleib' bitte solange hier. Du kannst dich schon mal alleine umsehen." Damit verließ sie das Zimmer und Solo fühlte sich auf einmal irgendwie einsam und verlassen. 

Er wollte nochmal auf den Balkon hinaus, als die Tür plötzlich aufgerissen wurde und ein Junge in Schuluniform hereinstürmte. "Sky? Bist du hier?", rief der Junge sich umsehend. Solo trat auf den blonden Jungen zu, aber dieser starrte ihn nur überrascht an. 

"Uh...wer..Wer bist DU??" stotterte er etwas irritiert. " 

Ich heiße Solo.", antwortete der Angesprochene schüchtern. 

"Ach! Bist du der Neue?!!" 

"Ja, ich ziehe in dieses Zimmer ein." 

"Oh! Cool, aber ich muss jetzt weiter. Weißt du zufällig wo Sky sich rumtreibt?" 

"Eh...nein, tut mir leid." 

"Kein Problem! Ciao!", verabschiedete sich der blonde Junge mit einem Grinsen. An der Tür blieb er stehen und drehte sich nochmal um. 

"Ach übrigens,...ich heiße Jayce!" 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Der Träger hatte bereits Solo's Gepäck hinauf ins Zimmer gebracht, und dieser war mittlerweile mit seinem Vater und Mr. Quatre Winner auf einer Besichtungstour durch den Schul-Campus. Solo war total aufgeregt und konnte sich gar nicht satt sehen. Das Internat bot den Schülern viele Freizeit- und Lern-Möglichkeiten. Es gab Schwimmbäder, Tennis-, Basketball- und Fußballplätze, kleine Wintergärten in denen Interessierte Blumen und andere Pflanzen aufziehen konnten, Kunst- und Handwerksstätten, große Aufenthaltsräume und vieles mehr. Mr. Maxwell konnte ein Grinsen kaum hinter seiner Hand verbergen, als Solo errötete als einige Schulmädchen an ihm vorbeigingen und sofort anfingen zu kichern und zu tratschen. Man konnte Wörter vernehmen wie: "Uhh!!!" , "Ist der neu?" und "Wie süüüß!".   
Er rieb sich verlegen den Nacken und versuchte so wenig wie möglich aufzufallen. 

In der Cafeteria tranken sie dann einen Kaffee und Mr. Winner erzählte ihnen mehr über die Aktivitäten und jährlichen Schulausflüge. Doch Solo hörte nicht zu. Er war damit beschäftigt, die Jungen und Mädchen in der Kantine zu beobachten und schaute immer wieder schüchtern zurück auf seinen Schoß, wenn er bemerkte wie ein paar Schüler ihn ansahen oder zu anderen auf ihn deuteten. Der Schweiß lief ihm den Rücken runter. Am Anfang hatte er laut protestiert. Er hatte überhaupt keine Absicht in einem Internat zu leben. Weit, weit entfernt von seinem Vater. Und jetzt da seine Mutter nicht mehr lebte.... 

Wieso musste das Schicksal so grausam sein?   
Solo konnte und wollte sich nicht damit abfinden. Und wenn schon!? Es war doch egal wenn sein Vater viel verreisen musste um seiner zeitbeanspruchenden Arbeit nachzukommen! Er könnte ihn doch mitnehmen! Aber nein! Sein Vater fand es viel zu gefährlich! Und es würde seiner schulischen Laufbahn nicht gut tun! Hah! Wer's glaubt. Wiederum wollte er seinem Vater nicht auf die Nerven fallen. Er war ein hart-arbeitender Mann und seine Sorgen wurden durch den Tod seiner Frau   
noch viel schwerer. Solo hatte seinen Vater bis auf heute schon lange nicht mehr lächeln sehen. Vielleicht war es diesmal ja nur gespielt, um den Abschied etwas einfacher zu machen. 

"Solo?" 

"Hm? 

"Trink' deinen Saft aus, Junge! Ich muss bald gehen.", sagte der Vater. Er sah etwas traurig aus. 

"Hn." Solo verzog auf einmal wütend das Gesicht und schaute böse auf sein Glas. Als wenn er es nie austrinken wollte, damit sein Vater nicht gehen konnte. 

"Na?" 

Solo seufzte laut und zwang sich dann den Rest auszutrinken. Kurz darauf brachen sie auf. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Schließlich war es soweit. Der Moment des Abschieds war gekommen. Vater und Sohn standen sich gegenüber, Mr. Winner hielt sich im Hintergrund und tauschte ein paar Worte mit dem Chauffeur aus. 

"Solo, ich glaube nun ist es soweit.", sagte der Vater in einer etwas gedrückten Stimmung. Sein Mund lächelte, aber seine Augen betrogen ihn. Solo schaute böse auf den Boden. Seine Hände waren an seiner Seite zu Fäusten geballt und er war total verkrampft. Noch nie im seinen Leben war er ohne den Vater gewesen. Und jetzt sollte sich das schlagartig ändern. Natürlich würde er ihn in den Ferien und zu Weihnachten sehen. Sein Vater versprach ihm sogar, dass er sich Zeit nehmen würde, um mit ihm 2 Wochen nach Australien zu fahren. Aber das war ihm egal. Hatte sein Vater denn kein Herz? Ihn einfach so zurückzulassen? Und obwohl seine Mutter vor kurzem gestorben war? 

"Hey...! So-chan! Komm' schon. Schau nicht so! " Mr. Maxwell versuchte ihn etwas aufzumuntern. Solo blickte langsam hoch. Obwohl er es sich vorgenommen hatte! Obwohl er sich geschworen hatte nicht zu weinen, füllten sich seine Augen langsam mit Tränen. Tränen der aufgestauten Wut, Trauer und Angst. Als die erste Träne drohte zu rollen, wischte der Vater sie mit seinem Daumen weg. 

"So-chan...Wir sind das doch alles schon durchgegangen, oder?" 

Mehr Tränen fingen an ihm über die Wangen zu laufen. //Solo! Du blöder Idiot! Schau´ nur wie du aussiehst. Was werden sie nur alle von dir denken..? Was wird Vater von dir denken? Mensch, reiss dich zusammen!!// 

Beschämt nahm Solo seinen Ärmel und wischte sich sein Gesicht ab. "Papa..." stieß er hervor und umarmte seinen Vater verzweifelt. Mr. Maxwell streichtelte Solo´s Rücken in einer beruhigenden Bewegung. "So-chan... in sechs Monaten komme ich dich besuchen, und dann machen wir Urlaub! Nur du und ich! Du schreibst mir doch jede Woche, oder?" 

"Ja.", murmelte Solo während er tief einatmete um den Duft seines Vaters ein letztes Mal einzunehmen.   
"Ich..-Ich suche jemanden. Einen guten Freund von früher. Heero Yuy. Es...ist sehr wichtig für mich, So-chan.." 

"Ja, Papa..." sprach er ganz benommen. Mr. Maxwell ließ seinen Sohn wieder los und strich ihm, wie aus Gewohnheit, wieder ein paar hellbraune Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Er lächelte seinen Sohn an. 

"Mach's gut, Solo!" 

"Auf Wiedersehen Papa..." 

Zufrieden klopfte er dem Jungen auf die Schulter, und wandte sich dann Mr. Winner zu. Er dankte ihm für alles und vertraute dem großen blonden Mann seinen Sohn an. Noch einmal drehte er sich zu Solo und sprach lächelnd: "Bye, So-chan!" Schließlich stieg er in den Wagen und fuhr davon. Solo winkte ihm noch lange nach. Bye Paps... 

Der Wind wehte Kirschblüten umher und blies durch sein Haar. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass das Auto nicht nur seinen Vater davontrug. Nein, es war noch mehr... Ein wichtiger Teil von ihm fehlte und er war sich sicher das sein Vater diesen Teil mit sich genommen hatte. 

Plötzlich fühlte er eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter. "Komm' Solo. Lass' uns reingehen...." 

Mit diesen Worten wandten sich Mr. Winner und er zurück zur Eingangstür.   


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Ende Teil 1   
  



	2. Teil 2

Your Eyes Teil 2

~ Your Eyes ~

Teil: **2**   
by Phoenix   
Email: Phoenix911@gundamwing.org   
Juni 2000 

**Disclaimers:** Die Serie Gundam Wing und dessen Charaktere gehören nicht mir.(und wird das leider auch nie werden. Die Charaktere borge ich mir nur im Sinne der Unterhaltung aus. ^_^) Sie gehört Sunrise und allen anderen respektierten Besitzern, die Gundam Wing erschaffen haben. Ich hafte für nichts. Das einzige was mir gehört, ist das Internat, Solo, Sky, Jayce, Ronny, Laila und die anderen Charaktere, die nicht zu Gundam Wing gehören. 

"..." = Dialoge   
//...// = Gedanken   
*...* = extra betont 

"Puh...." 

Seufzend schloß er die Schranktür. Endlich war er mit dem Einräumen fertig geworden. Die leeren Koffer verstaute er in einer Ecke und ließ sich dann erschöpft aufs Bett sinken. Jetzt wusste er nicht mehr was er tun sollte. Erst morgen würde er Unterricht haben. Seinen Stundenplan hatte er schon bekommen. Jeder Schüler hatte einen eigenen individuellen Plan, plus den Aktivitäten an denen sie sich eintragen konnten. Wobei jeder mindestens *einer* Aktivität beiwohnen musste. Solo hatte sich für Basketball und Schwimmen entschieden. Er war sehr auf den nächsten Tag gespannt aber irgendwie hatte er auch ein bisschen Angst. 

Gähnend setzte er sich wieder auf. Suchend ließ er seinen Blick durch den ganzen Raum schweifen. Im Moment hatten alle anderen noch Unterricht. Schließlich stand er wieder auf und steuerte auf den Lernraum zu. Neugierig näherte er sich dem Tisch, der anscheinend seinem Zimmergenossen gehörte. Er blätterte durch ein paar Hefte   
und Blöcke. Überall saubere Einträge in guter Schrift. Hoffentlich ist er kein Streber..., dachte er schmunzelnd. Wenn er dann an seine eigenen Mitschriften dachte....tja.... 

Irgendwie hatte er keine Lust mehr herumzuschnüffeln. Es war nicht seine Art. Aber was sollte er nur tun? Ihm war so langweilig.... 

Grinsend näherte er sich seinem eigenen Schreibtisch und dem Computer der darauf stand. Er drückte auf den blauen Einschaltknopf und gluckste stillvergnügt vor sich hin als der PC anfing zu surren und hochzufahren. 

Solo setzte sich schnell in den Stuhl und klickte interessiert durch die einzelnen Programme hindurch. Plötzlich hörte er die Tür im Schlafzimmer aufgehen und drehte sich um als eine Person in den Lernraum trat. 

"He! Du da!!" 

Vor ihm stand ein Junge - ungefähr im gleichen Alter. Er war in einem blau-rotem Trikot gekleidet und schwitzte von Kopf bis Fuß. Er hatte schwarze Haare und große blaue Augen...so blau wie der Himmel.... 

"Sky?" 

"Hm? Woher weißt du...?" 

"Eh...",verlegen rieb sich Solo den Nacken. //Deine Augen haben es mir verraten...// 

Der dunkelhaarige Junge blinzelte etwas verwundert und sagte erstmal nichts bevor er sein heftiges Gekeuche unter Kontrolle hatte. Er wischte sich ein paar Schweißperlen von der Stirn und kam näher auf Solo zu. 

"Bist du ....Solo?" , fragte Sky ihn skeptisch von oben bis unten musternd. Solo's Wangen fingen an zu brennen als er die Augen des Anderen auf ihm spürte. Beschämt schaute er auf seine Schuhe, und stammelte ein kurzes "Ja." 

Sky zog die Augenbrauen hoch und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine verschwitzten Haare. "Na dann, komm' mit!" Solo blickte überrascht hoch und schaute ihn fragend an. 

"Ich soll dich etwas rumführen und wenn du willst kannst du mit zum Fußballspielen kommen." 

"Oh,...ich spiele kein Fußball. Ich bin Basketballer...", stotterte er irritiert hervor. 

"Basketball? Hah! Das spielen doch nur Trottel!", bemerkte Sky spöttisch und wandte sich um, Richtung Tür. 

Trottel..? Langsam fühlte er Wut in sich hochsteigen. Was erlaubte sich der Kerl da eigentlich? Er wollte schon den Mund aufmachen und ihm etwas hinterherrufen, aber er wurde gestoppt als Sky sich kurz vor der Tür umdrehte und ihm zuwinkte. "Na los, komm' !!" 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Absolute Stille herrschte als die beiden Jungen durch den Gang trotteten. Solo war trotz Sky´s Art mit Neuen umzugehen, erleichtert und sogar etwas froh über seinen Zimmerkameraden. Er hatte sich schon vorgestellt wie er aussehen mochte. Dabei hatte er das Schlimmste befürchtet. Groß, dick, bebrillt, verpickelt und unhygienisch riechend. Aber Sky war das krasse Gegenteil: schlank, groß, trainiert, sauber und gutaussehend. Er hatte sich sofort denken können woher er seinen Namen hatte. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so helle blaue Augen gesehen. Sie waren schön, dachte er und sicher war Sky sehr beliebt bei den Mädchen. 

Sie verließen schließlich die Jungensektion und Solo wurde plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken herausgerissen. 

"Sind...sind das Kontaktlinsen?"   
"Hm? Was?" 

"Deine Augen...Sind das Kontaktlinsen?" 

"Hm?...Eh...nein! Das ist meine richtige Augenfarbe.", versetzte Solo verwirrt. 

"Wirklich? Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben violette Augen gesehen...", meinte Sky nachdenklich. 

"Ich habe sie von meinem Vater geerbt...." 

"Achso...." 

Wieder kehrte Stille ein und Solo war es irgendwie unangenehm.//Tsk...//, dachte er, // da denke ich gerade über seine Augen nach, und plötzlich redet er von meinen.....heh....// 

"Wie alt bist du?" 

"15, und du?" 

"Ich bin vor kurzem 16 geworden...", erklärte Sky gelangweilt. Es war nicht seine Art mit Fremden zu reden und sie auszufragen. Aber da dieser "Solo" jetzt mit ihm zusammenwohnen würde war das unausweichlich, wie er sich dachte. // Ts....mit jemanden zusammen wohnen.....// 

Dieser Gedanke hatte ihn schon vorher zur Weißglut gebracht. Er hatte laut dagegen protestiert. Wieso er? Wieso musste gerade *er* den Neuen kriegen? Und warum bekam der Kerl kein eigenes Zimmer wie die meisten anderen auch? Bestimmt wollte ihn der Direktor damit für seine Frechheit bestrafen, weil er genau wusste, dass Sky nicht die blaßeste Lust hatte, mit irgendjemanden zusammenzuwohnen. Außer Jayce vielleicht, denn das war ja sein bester Freund. Na, egal...Es war ja eh zu spät. Und dieser Solo schien ja ganz in Ordnung zu sein. Er würde ihn tolerieren solange er ihm nicht auf die Nerven fiel. 

"SKYYY~YY!!!", kam ein Kreischen von links. "Da bist du ja!" 

Plötzlich tauchte vor ihnen ein hübsches Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren und grünen Augen auf. Sie hatte die vorgeschriebene dunkelblaue Schuluniform an und in ihrem Haar war eine passende Haarschleife. "Hi Ronny...", sprach Sky genervt. "Solo, das ist Veronica," er deutete auf das Mädchen, "und Ronny, das hier ist Solo", damit nickte er in Solo´s Richtung. 

"Hi Solo!" , kicherte Ronny und setzte ihr süßestes Lächeln auf. 

"Oh....hallo Veronica!", sprach Solo errötend. Mann, war sie hübsch! 

"Nenn' mich bitte Ronny," grinste sie "so nennen mich alle hier!" Schnell wandte sie sich wieder Sky zu und ihre Wangen nahmen eine leicht rosa Farbe an. "Sky, wo bleibst du denn? Die ganze Mannschaft wartet auf dich! Du hälst alle auf..!" 

"Direktor Winner hat mich beauftragt den Neuen mitzunehmen damit er sich schnell einlebt. Ich kann nichts dafür!", versetzte er mit einer genervten Miene. "Egal, lasst uns geh'n!" Damit schob er Ronny und Solo vor sich hin in Richtung Sporthalle. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Sky war ein ausgezeichneter Fußballer. Ohne Zeifel. Bewundernd beobachtete Solo ihn von der Trainerbank. Sky war schnell, wendig und konnte phantastisch mit dem Ball umgehen. Stolz deutete der Trainer auf ihn. "Das ist mein Mann!!", sprach er leise zu Solo. Solo schaute hoch und nickte einstimmend. In der Pause versammelten sich alle Spieler vorne beim Trainer und tranken aus ihren Sportflaschen. Er gab den Jungen ein paar Ratschläge und lobte Sky wieder mal für seine Beinarbeit. Dieser nickte nur gelangweilt, als wäre er schon lange daran gewöhnt gelobt zu werden. Als der Trainer kurz in die Kabine ging, versammelten sich die meisten um Solo. 

Sie sprachen ihn an, fragten ihn aus und boten ihm an doch in die Mannschaft einzutreten. Sky jedoch konnte sich nicht vorstellen was alle nur so toll am Neuen fanden, und hielt Abstand. Solo, der nicht an so viel Aufmerksamkeit gewöhnt war, wurde rot und fing an ein bisschen zu schwitzen. 

Plötzlich tauchte Jayce auf. Er war zu spät und hatte Glück, dass der Trainer seine Abwesenheit nicht bemerkt hatte. Nachdem er sein Trikot übergezogen hatte, wandte er sich Solo zu. Dieser war erfreut mit jemanden sprechen zu können den er wenigstens beim Namen kannte. Der Rest der Jungs war sehr neugierig und wollte so viel wie möglich über den Neuen erfahren. Auf einmal bemerkte Solo einen Jungen der sich ganz nahe an ihn gedrückt hatte und seinen Duft einatmete. Was zum-...!!! 

Verwirrt drückte er den blonden Jungen von sich und errötete leicht. Dieser sah ihn verschmitzt an und leckte sich dabei verführerisch die Lippen. 

"Was-?!?!" Solo hatte das Gefühl als würde er gleich ausflippen, und trat zwei Schritte zurück. 

Plötzlich trat Sky zwischen Solo und den anderen. "Lass ihn in Ruhe, Lee.", sagte er ruhig. 

"Heheh....",lachte Lee spöttisch. "Is´ okay, Kumpel...! Ich werde dem Kleinen schon nichts tun." Damit zwinkerte er Solo noch ein letztes Mal zu und lief wieder aufs Feld. Jayce wandte sich grinsend an den noch total verwirrten Solo. "Hey, Solo. Mach' dir nichts draus. Das ist Lee. Er ist ein wenig abgedreht. Leider zieht er Jungs Mädchen gegenüber vor, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Als ich in dieses Internat kam hat er mich am Anfang genauso..."behandelt". Sehr unangenehmer Kerl, sage ich nur." 

Jayce legte seine Hand freundschaftlich auf Sky´s Schulter. "Aber Sky, mein bester Kumpel, hat ihn gleich zurechtgewiesen, nicht wahr Sky-chan?", nekte er Sky. Sky der seine Hand genervt abschüttelte murmelte wütend: "Nenn' mich nicht so..." 

Solo grinste die beiden Freunde amüsiert an. "Er hat es nicht so mit Hautkontakt, weisst du...",lachte Jayce und legte seinen Arm lachend um Solo´s Hals. "Hey, Sky! Schau´! Solo is´ nicht so verklemmt wie du...!" Damit lachte er wieder, wurde aber vom Trainer, der schon wieder anwesend war, aufs Spielfeld geschoben. "Los, los, los!! Nicht einschlafen, Männer! Jetzt wird mal *richtiger* Fußball gespielt !!!" 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Nach dem Training gingen die Jungen in die Umkleidekabine, duschten sich und zogen sich um. Müde und erschöpft trotteten die meisten auf ihre Zimmer, aber Sky, Solo und Jayce steuerten gleich auf die Kantine zu. Abendessen wurde serviert. 

Als sie ankamen, waren fast nur Mädchen im Saal. Jayce´s Augen blitzten und er reservierte sich und den zwei anderen gleich Sitze bei Ronny und ihren Freundinnen. "Hallo ihr Schönheiten! Wie geht´s denn so heute Abend?", fragte Jayce im Kavaliers-Ton. Ein paar Mädchen fingen an zu kichern, aber Ronny ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken. Ihre Augen verweilten nur auf Sky. 

Plötzlich zupfte Jayce an Sky´s Ärmel. "Hey, ich hab´ Hunger! Holen wir uns was zum futtern?", damit nickte er in richtung Essen-Ausgabe. "Solo, halt' mal die Sitze warm! Wenn die Kerle vom Basketball kommen, kannst du diese Ehrenplätze vergessen. Was soll ich dir mitbringen?" 

"Ähh...egal! Ich nehm´ das gleiche wie du!" 

"Geht klar, Kumpel..!" 

Damit standen Sky und Jayce auf und holten sich ein paar Tablets. Solo der jetzt alleine neben Ronny saß, wollte ein Gespräch anfangen. Worüber sollte er mit ihr reden? Was konnte ein Mädchen wie sie nur interessieren? //Ah..!!!// 

"Hmm...Sky...scheint nicht gerne zu reden, oder?", stammelte er grinsend. Die Mädchen die kurz vorher beschäftigt getuschelt und getratscht haben, drehten sich ihm zu und fingen an zu kichern. Das rotgelockte Mädchen neben Ronny stupste sie leicht an und kicherte weiter. Diese errötete leicht und lächelte Solo neugierig an. 

"Solo, wie gefällt dir unsere Schule?" 

"Oh, bis jetzt gefällt sie mir sehr! Ich glaube ich könnte mich an diesen Ort gewöhnen." 

"Das ist gut! Hast du schon ein paar Mädchen kennengelernt?" Die Mädchen fingen wieder an zu kichern. 

"Äh...nein." //Mann,wie peinlich....// 

"Wie schade. Aber damit du nicht nur mit Trotteln wie Jayce rumhängst, will ich dir ein paar vorstellen." 

//Uh-oh....// 

"Das hier, ist Laila", damit deutete sie auf das Mädchen ihm gegenüber. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare und braune Augen. "Sie wohnt mit mir zusammen und ist meine beste Freundin. Sie wirkt zwar schüchtern, aber Junge,.....hab' dich vor ihr ihn Acht!" Damit kicherten sie alle wieder und Laila schaute verlegen auf ihren Teller..... 

"Heh," lachte Jayce leise. "Der Neue hat echt Glück bei Weibern. Ich bin hier schon seit fünf Jahren aber ......" Sky schob ihn mürrisch einen Schritt vor. "Ey, Bruder! Lass' gut sein!" Lachend benutzte der blonde Junge sein Tablett als Schutzschild. 

"Ohh......aber du brauchst doch keine Angst zu haben, Loverboy. Ronny hat ihre Augen, wie immer, noch auf dir! Haha!" 

"Halt den Mund, Jay..." 

"Hey, mann! Wieso kriegst du heute mal wieder deinen Mund nich' auf? Red´' doch mal mit Solo...oder wenigstens mit *mir* ! Den ganzen Tag labere ich nur gegen 'ne Wand." 

"Ich rede doch gerade mit dir..." 

"Oh mann,...!" Verzweifelt riss Jayce die Arme hoch. Dabei fiel ihm das Tablett und die sich darauf befindende Milchtüte auf den Fußboden. Er erntete böse Blicke und eine Kopfnuss von Sky. 

"Aua!! Lass' das!!" 

Beschämt rieb er sich den Kopf und bückte sich um die fallengelassenen Gegenstände aufzusammeln. Beim Bücken, jedoch streckte er seinen Hintern so aus, dass einige vorbeilaufende Mädchen aus der Oberstufe ihn anstarrten und sowas wie "süßer Po!" riefen. Mit einem Satz stand er wieder aufrecht und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Als sie weg waren fing er an verlegen zu lachen. "Haha! Hast du gesehen wie mich die Puppen angeglotzt haben? Woohhooo!!! Yo, Bruder ich sag' dir!   
Die stehen auf mich, und-...!!" 

"....Halt den Mund, Jay..." 

~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~* 

Lächelnd nahm ich ihm das Tablett ab. "Danke." 

Gott sei Dank, dass sie endlich da waren. Nicht das ich Probleme hätte, mit Mädchen zu reden, aber dieses ständige Gekichere und die neugierigen Fragen haben mich langsam aber sicher zum Schwitzen gebracht. Tss....wie mitleiderregend..... 

"Keine Ursache.", sprach Jayce grinsend. Er hatte diese fröhliche, sonnige Art. Ich war zwar nicht lange hier, aber jedesmal wenn ich ihn ansah, lachte oder grinste er. Er erinnerte mich an...mich selbst. Bevor meine Mutter starb...... 

Jayce hatte mir heiße Hühnersuppe, etwas Brot und Milch geholt. Stirnrunzelnd blickte ich rüber zu seinem Tablett. Er hatte sich Fleisch mit Kartoffeln, Nudelsalat, Pizza, Bananen, ein Stück Kuchen und ein Glas Saft besorgt. Die Augenbrauen hochziehend, musterte ich erst Jayce und dann Sky. Sky bemerkte meinen Blick und wunderte sich anscheinend über den Ausdruck in meinem Gesicht. Dann schaute er runter auf mein Tablett und danach zu Jayce. Auf einmal fing er an zu lachen und der Rest der Personen, die am Tisch saßen fuhren erschrocken auf und starrten ihn fassungslos an. 

"Sky! Was ist los?", piepste Ronny verwirrt. Anscheinend war es selten das Sky lachte, dachte ich. 

Jayce der gerade in die Pizza gebissen hatte, verschluckte sich und Laila klopfte ihm verzweifelt auf den Rücken. Langsam fing ich an auch zu lachen und ein paar von den anderen Tischen schauten uns verwundert an. Als wir aufhörten wurden wir von fragenden Blicken betrachtet. Ich winkte nur grinsend ab und probierte langsam meine duftende Suppe. Irgendwie war ich froh, dass ich Sky heute lachen gesehen habe. Da es anscheinend nicht allzu oft vorkam, war es doch ganz interessant... 

"Sky, wann hast du morgen deine letzte Stunde? Ich möchte dich gerne fragen, ob du mir mal in Mathe helfen....könntest...du weißt schon...", Ronny´s Wangen wurden leicht rosa. 

Sky schaute von seinem Salat hoch und runzelte die Stirn. Sein eben noch so amüsierter Ausdruck verblasste. Als wäre er nie dagewesen. Irgendwie war ich von diesem Gedanken enttäuscht. 

"Keine Zeit.", er deutete auf mich. "Direktor Winner sagte, ich solle mich morgen nur um *ihn* kümmern." Damit aß er weiter und Ronny machte ein enttäuschtes und schmollendes Gesicht, in meine Richtung. Auf einmal fühlte ich mich nicht mehr wohl in meiner Haut. "Ach, das macht nix, Sky. Ich kann morgen sicher mit Jayce irgendwo rumhängen-...!", meinte ich. 

Jayce, der gerade damit beschäftigt war sich eine ganze Kartoffel in den Mund zu zwängen, schaute mich überrascht an. Sky musterte mich nachdenklich. "Nein." 

*schweißtropfen* ................"OK,...." 

"Och mensch,...nie hast du Zeit.", murmelte Ronny nach einer Weile schmollend. 

Er beachtete sie nicht und beobachtete nur staunend wie Jayce es fertig brachte die Unmengen von Kuchen, die er sich im nachhinein noch geholt hatte, zu verdrücken. Grinsend wischte er ihm einen Klecks Sahne von der Nase. Fast.....liebevoll.... 

Liebevoll? Phh....Was....denke ich da....? 

~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~* 

Fast lautlos fiel die Tür zu. Sky und Solo hatten sich nach dem Essen von Jayce und den anderen verabschiedet um auf ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Jetzt waren sie satt und müde. Sky setzte sich auf sein Bett und zog sich langsam die Jacke und Schuhe aus. Solo nahm seinen Schlafanzug und Zahnbürste aus dem Schrank und steuerte auf das Bad zu. 

Als er die Tür hinter sich zuschloß, seufzte er laut.//Was für ein Tag...// 

Bis jetzt hatte sich das Gefühl von Heimweh noch nicht bemerkbar gemacht. //Das ist auch gut so.//, dachte er. Nachdem er sich umgezogen und die Zähne geputzt hatte, trat er raus und legte seine benutzte Kleidung auf einen freien Stuhl. Sky war nicht da. 

"Sky?" Leise betrat er den Lernraum. Der dunkelhaarige Junge saß an seinem Computer und schien einen Aufsatz oder etwas Ähnliches zu schreiben. Solo rieb sich den Nacken und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer um den anscheinend beschäftigten Jungen nicht zu stören. Gähnend kroch er ins Bett und zog die Decke bis unter sein Kinn. 

Er dachte über den heutigen Tag nach und seine Gedanken wanderten zu der Szene zurück, als Sky Jayce die Sahne von der Nase wischte. ~Sie sind beste Freunde.~, hatte Ronny schwärmend über Sky erzählt, als Solo alleine mit den Mädchen saß. Irgendwie spielte sich diese Situation immer und immer wieder vor Solo´s Augen ab: /*/ Sky schaut zu Jayce rüber. Seine Augen weiten sich als er sieht wie viel Jayce in sich reinschaufelt. Seine Gesichtszüge glätten sich und ein mikroskopisches Lächeln tantzt auf Sky's Lippen. Sky streckt seine Hand aus. Er berührt Jayce und wischt ihm liebevoll die Sahne weg./*/ 

Verwirrt schüttelte Solo den Kopf. Warum musste er darüber so viel nachdenken? Vielleicht war er auf die beiden eifersüchtig, weil er selber nie einen besten Freund gehabt hatte. Die Arbeit seines Vaters hatte eine solche Art von Beziehung nicht erlaubt. Aber wieso sollte er eifersüchtig sein? Er war doch mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, oder nicht? 

Egal. Für sowas hatte er jetzt keine Zeit. Morgen war Schule. Mit letzter Kraft knipste er die Nachttischlampe aus und kuschelte sich in die weiche Decke. Es dauerte lange bevor er einschlafen konnte, aber kurz bevor er soweit war, hatte er das Gefühl das jemand neben ihm stand und ihn aus der Dunkelheit betrachtete.... 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

"Hey!! Aufwachen!!" Wie vom Blitz getroffen saß Solo auf. Als er sich an seine neue Umgebung gewöhnte, sank er wieder gähnend in das weiche Bett. Er hörte plötzlich ein Rascheln von Stoff und rieb sich, irgendwas murmelnd, die Augen. Als er sie öffnete sah er Sky. Nur mit Hose bekleidet und im Schrank sein Hemd suchend. "Uh,Sky?"   
"Hm?", der dunkelhaarige Junge drehte sich um. 

"Ich glaube dein Hemd ist im Badezimmer." 

Sky zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch und lief dann zügig ins Bad. Als er rauskam hatte er das Hemd schon an und griff nach seiner Uniformsjacke. Solo schlüpfte langsam und laut gähnend aus dem Bett und trottete suchend zu seinem Schrank. Er öffnete die Tür und fand dort seine neue Schuluniform am Haken hängend. Er nahm sie von der Stange und murrte ein schläfriges "Guten Morgen..." in Sky´s Richtung. Dieser grinste nur und zog die Gardinen hoch. "Hast du Lust auf Früstück?" 

In der Kantine war es noch relativ leer,also hatten Sky und Solo einen Tisch für sich alleine. Beide waren noch müde und redeten deshalb nicht besonders viel. "Was hast du denn gestern am Computer gemacht?", fragte Solo um die unangenehme Stille zwischen beiden zu unterwerfen. "Hausaufgaben", gab Sky von sich während er auf   
seinen Cornflakes kaute. "Achso." 

Solo ließ den Kopf etwas hängen und bemerkte dann, wie ihn jemand von dem benachbartem Tisch aus beobachtete. Es war Lee. Erschrocken zuckte Solo zusammen. Das war ganz sicher der letzte dem er an diesem Morgen begegnen wollte. Sky, der die plötzliche Anspannung in Solo natürlich nicht unbemerkt blieb, folgte seinem   
Blick und runzelte die Stirn. "Ignoriere ihn einfach.", flüsterte er Solo zu. 

Solo schaute Sky in die Augen. Er lächelte und lockerte wieder etwas auf. "Ist OK. Der macht mir keine Angst, oder sowas. Ich bin nur nicht an sowas gewöhnt." 

Sky zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu. 

Als sie fertig waren und aufstehen wollten, sah Solo in Lee's Richtung, bereute es aber, als er mitanschauen musste, wie dieser schon wieder mit dem Augen zwinkerte und seine Lippen leckte. Er musterte ihn kurz mit einem angewiderten Blick und wurde von Sky abrupt zum Ausgang geschoben. 

"Oh, ja Sky! Pass´ nur gut auf deinen Loverboy auf!", rief Lee Sky hinterher. Dieser biss sich auf die Zunge und tat so als hätte er nichts gehört. 

~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~ 

//~Oh, ja Sky! Pass´ nur gut auf deinen Loverboy auf!~//   
Ich fühlte wie meine Wangen heiß wurden. Irritiert schaute ich in Sky'sGesicht. Er schien es nicht gehört zu haben.   
Tss........... 

Loverboy....? Sahen wir etwa aus wie.... ein Paar? Nein!!! Noch mehr errötend schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. Wie konnte ich bloß auf so eine Idee kommen? Nur weil Sky mich ein bisschen vor Lee beschützte konnte der doch nicht möglicherweise denken dass wir.... 

"Wir sind da.", sprach Sky. Er deutete auf ein Zimmer. "206 Physikraum. Wie sehen uns dann später. Ich soll dich nach der Stunde abholen." 

"Was? Ich meine, kommst du nicht mit?", irgendwie war ich nervös. Warum fühlte ich mich auf einmal so hilflos ohne Sky? Ich wollte nur bei *ihm* sein. ......Wieso? 

"Nein. Hast du schon vergessen? Ich habe einen anderen Stundenplan." 

"Oh..." 

"Wir seh´n uns...!" 

------------------------------------------------------------ 

Unruhig rutschte ich auf meinem Stuhl hin und her. Ich sollte aufhören, dachte ich nervös. Die Blicke der anderen Mitschüler begannen mich zu irritieren. Gut, ich war neu! War ja klar, dass ich das Interesse so mancher gelang- weilter Personen weckte. So öde, wie dieser Unterricht sich herausstellte, war das auch gar nicht anders zu erwarten. Plötzlich bemerkte ich jemanden aus der vorderen Reihe, der sich zu mir umdrehte. Laila. Komisch..., als ich vorne an der Tafel stand um mich vorzustellen habe ich sie nicht gesehen. Lag vielleicht auch daran, dass ich nur auf meine Schuhe gestarrt habe. Tss....... 

Laila lächelte und winkte mir kichernd. Ich schaute erst zum Lehrer und dann zurück zu ihr und winkte verlegen zurück. Sie kicherte wieder und warf mir ein zusammengeknülltes Stück Papier zu. Etwas erschrocken fing ich es doch im rechten Moment auf und ließ es schnell in meiner Jackentasche verschwinden, als der Lehrer sich vom Pult hochdrückte und durch die Reihen marschierte. Als er sich schließlich wieder setzte und aus einem Buch vorlas, kramte ich neugierig in meiner Tasche und entfaltete das abgerissene Papier. Der Text war mit Tinte geschrieben und etwas verschmiert, also runzelte ich die Stirn und hielt mir den Zettel näher an die Augen. 

Darin stand in unsauberer Schrift... 

"Mr. Maxwell! Ich glaube den Rest der Klasse würde auch interessieren, was in ihrem Liebesbrief da steht." 

//Verdammt......// 

-------------------------------------------------------------   
Ende von Teil 2   



	3. Teil 3

Your Eyes Teil 3

  
**Your Eyes**

Teil: **3**   
by Phoenix   
Email: Phoenix911@gundamwing.org   
August 2000   
  
**Disclaimers**: Die Serie Gundam Wing und dessen Charaktere gehören nicht mir (und wird das leider auch nie werden. Die Charaktere borge ich mir nur im Sinne der Unterhaltung aus. ^_^). Sie gehören Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency und allen anderen respektierten Besitzern, die Gundam Wing erschaffen haben. Ich hafte für nichts. Das einzige was mir gehört, ist das Internat, Solo, Sky, Jayce, Ronny, Laila und die anderen Charaktere, die nicht zu Gundam Wing gehören. ^_^;;   
Ach, ja und ich bekomme hierfür kein Geld! :D   
Danke übrigens an meinen beta-reader, koryu-sama. Arigato! *huggles* 

**Warnungen: **Im Moment noch keine...^^ 

"..." = Dialoge   
//...// = Gedanken   
*...* = extra betont   
[...] = Erinnerung 

**WICHTIG:**   
Damit jetzt keine Verwirrung entsteht! Der ganze Text, der zwischen den "************"-Balken steht ist eine Rückblende!!   
Wundert euch bitte nicht, dass Heero am Anfang vorkommt. Er und Duo werden hier noch eine große Rolle spielen! ^_^   
Achja, was ich noch sagen muss, ist dass der Teil der mit "******" abgegrenzt ist, von einem Fic einer gewissen "Jenny" inspiriert wurde. Ich hab ihn vor Jahren mal gelesen und habe vergessen wie sie hieß. Ungefähr irgendwas mit "Now you know how it feels to cry", oder so. 

Heero knipste die Schreibstischlampe aus, und lehnte sich die Augen reibend zurück in seinen Stuhl. Sein übermüdetes Gesicht wurde nur vom erblaßendem Mondlicht erhellt. Gähnend zog er seinen schwarzen Geldbeutel aus der Hosentasche und entnahm diesem zwei Fotos. Er hielt die beiden Bilder so in den Mondenschein, dass er wenigstens *etwas* auf ihnen erkennen konnte. Auf dem Fotos war er selbst zu sehen. Er und seine Familie... 

~*~*~*~~Rückblende~~*~*~*~ 

["Naa, Heero? Bürstest du mir die Haare?"] 

"Heero, würdest du mir die Haare bürsten?" Relena lächelte liebevoll und reichte ihm ihre rote Bürste. "Bitte?" Heero nickte nur passiv und nahm ihr die Bürste aus der Hand. Er schaute die Borsten zögernd an und ließ sie dann in die goldene Masse von Haaren sinken. 

"Mmh...woher hast du gelernt, das so gut zu machen?" Die Augen des Mädchens schlossen sich halb in Genuß. 

["Heero, ich schwöre, du bist der verdammt beste Haarebürster in der ganzen Welt !"] 

"Ach, weißt du-..." murmelte Heero, ihre Haare auf einmal etwas härter ziehend als beabsichtigt. 

"Aua!", rief sie leise aus während sie zusammenzuckte. "Sei bitte ein bisschen vorsichtiger, ne, Heero?" 

["Waaaahhhh Heeeeeerrrooo!!! Reiß´ nicht so!!! Ich dachte schon, du wolltest mir die Hälfte meiner Haare vom Kopf rupfen!!"] 

"Hai." antwortete er, das tuend was sie verlangt hatte. Immer noch ein Soldat bis zu den Haarspitzen, grinste er bitter zu sich selbst. Er ließ Relena nicht die Reflektion seines Ausdruckes im Spiegel sehen. Sie lehnte sich zurück in den warmen Rhythmus der Bürste, die durch ihr Haar glitt. Zufrieden und glücklich betrachtete sie das kleine Baby in ihrem Arm. Es war schon eingeschlafen und sabberte murrend vor sich hin. Ja, ...*ihr* Baby! Das Kind von Heero und ihr. Ihr Sohn. Lächelnd wischte sie dem Kleinen etwas Sabber vom Mund und drückte ihn näher an ihre Brust. 

Am Anfang war sie etwas verwundert, dass Heero so schnell eingewilligt hatte, ihre Haare zu bürsten. Sie lächelte verträumt in den Spiegel, wo sie sah, wie er langsam seine Augen schloß, anscheinend sich an das Gefühl von ihren Haaren in seinen Händen konzentrierend. 

Wahrlich, er konzentrierte sich sicher an das Gefühl ihrer Haare in seinen Händen. 

["Sag´ mal, wie hast du dich nur so verheddert? Heero hob Duo´s geflochtenen Zopf hoch und schüttelte ihn vorsichtig. Er hatte sein Haargummi schon verloren, aber seine Haare klebten immer noch, dank Dreck und Knoten, in seiner gewohnten Zopf-form zusammen. 

"Öhm...keine Ahnung. Muss das Leben eines Terroristen sein..." Duo grinste schief. "Soll man es erst ausbürsten oder waschen? Was meinst du? Hm?" 

"Entknoten. Keine Bürste kommt da durch." 

Duo krümmte sich. Entknoten war *keine* schöne Sache. Er rieb sich schon mal die Kopfhaut, wohl wissend, das sie bald weh tuen würde, und seufzte . "Na gut..." 

Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und stützte seine Hände auf die Knie. Heero schlüpfte hinter ihm auf die Matratze und suchte eine geeignete Stelle um anzufangen, traf aber genau auf eine große Verknotung. "Sei vorsichtig, Heero, okay?" Duo grinste ein verängstigtes Grinsen über seine Schulter, als Heero mit seiner Aufgabe begann...] 

Ein triumphales Lächeln breitete sich auf Relenas Zügen aus, als die Stein-Maske, die Leute Heero's Gesicht nannten, zerbrach und abbröckelte. Seine Lippen zuckten, als wollte er was sagen, und seine Augen schlossen sich fest, als er sich nach vorne lehnte um den Duft von Relenas Haaren einzuatmen. Ihr Herz fühlte sich, als wollte es zerspringen und sie fühlte sich, als wollte sie mit ihrem Baby auf das höchste Gebäude rennen und der ganzen Welt verkünden, dass Heero Yuy der unschlagbare, emotionlose Soldat *sie* und nur *sie* liebte. 

Natürlich hatte sie das schon immer gewusst, aber Heero selber hatte Probleme es zu erkennen und zu akzeptieren. Schon immer war es schwer für ihn gewesen seine Gefühle zu offenbaren. Ich bin froh, dass er es endlich mit sich selbst ausgefochten hat, dachte sie lächelnd, seinen vorgebeugten Kopf liebevoll durch den Spiegel betrachtend. 

"Heero..", sprach sie sanft. Sie wollte ihn ihre ganze Liebe spüren lassen. 

["Heero, willste nochmal ´ne Runde wie die wilden Karnickel-...?"] Heero fuhr plötzlich auf. Nein! Der Duft der Haare war der falsche! 

"Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein.", sagte Relena, ihre Augen schienen in innerer Brillianz "Ich weiß, was du für mich empfindest." Der dunkelhaarige Junge schaute auf sie herab als, spreche sie eine fremde Sprache. 

["Ch', Heero. Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein! Das ist die hübscheste Erektion die ich je gesehen habe!"] 

"Es ist mir nicht peinlich!" schoß Heero zurück, Augen blitzend. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Relena oder der Erinnerung des langhaarigen Trottels antwortete. Die Augen im Gesicht des Mädchens weiteten sich in Schock auf die brutale Reaktion, und sie drückte ihr Baby näher an sich. Heero ließ die Bürste fallen. Sie landete mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem dicken Teppich. 

Sie schaute ihn erschrocken an. Augen weit in Schock, ihre Lippen formten ein kleines 'a'. "Heero...", sagte sie nochmal, etwas unsicher. "Schrei' mich nicht so an.", sie streckte ihre eine Hand aus und berührte seine Brust. Er schob sie wütend weg und knurrte. 

[Ist dies Zufriedenheit? überlegte Heero, mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise auf Duo´s Rücken malend, als sie zusammen im Bett lagen. Ist das Freude? Bin ich glücklich? 

"Mmh...würdest du nicht auch einfach so den Rest unseres Lebens kuscheln wollen?", fragte Duo mit einer schläfrigen Stimme. 

"Den Rest unseres Lebens ?", fragte Heero langsam. 

"Yeah..", Der Amerikaner bewegte sich gähnend in Heero's losen Umarmung, leise murrend als die Finger die eben noch seinen Rücken hoch und runter fuhren verschwanden." Weißt du, so lange wie wir leben. Ich würde es gerne. Du nicht?" Müde violette Augen betrachteten ihn unter einem gezackten Vorhang von einem zu langen Ponny. Heero verzog sein Gesicht. Dann schob er Duo von sich und stand auf, seine Kleidung in schnellen Zügen überstreifend. 

"Heero..?", Duo musterte ihn mit einem fragenden Blick. Er stand ebenfalls auf, seine Haut in hellem Kontrast zu seinen Strähnen von seidigem Haar. "Was ist los?" Er legte eine warme Hand auf Heero's Schulter. 

"Du!" schnappte Heero wütend. "Du bist hier was los ist." 

"Was?" Duo nahm seine Hand zurück. Ein verletzter Ausdruck machte sich in seinen Zügen breit. "Was...meinst du?" 

"Du glaubst wohl, dass du mein Herz für dich gewonnen hast, nicht wahr?", fragte Heero zornig. Seine Augen hatten ein seltsames Glänzen angenommen. Seine Hand griff nach ein paar Strähnen von Duo's Haar. Er umgriff sie fest mit seiner Faust. "Du willst also mein Herz? Willst du, dass ich es mir aus der Brust reisse, weil es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, wie du es je haben kannst?" 

Duo wimmerte. Er versuchte verzweifelt Heero's Finger von seinem Haar loszumachen. Sein zartes Gesicht war von Schmerz durchzogen. Mehr emotional als physich... "Heero,....du tust mir weh..!" 

"Na und?", fragte der dunkelhaarige Junge. " Was ist wenn ich dir weh tue? Das ist mir egal!" Duo blinkte kurz mit dem Auge. Eine glitzernde Träne lief ihm seine erröteten Wangen herunter. Heero bemerkte es nicht, denn sogleich schubste er Duo brutal zurück ins Bett. "Du bist falsch...in meiner Welt!" 

Heero hörte Duo's hilfloses Schluchzen als er das Zimmer verließ, seine Augen fixiert auf irgendeinen unsichtbaren Horizont. Freude war nur eine Illusion. Sie zerbarst immer in Scherben. 

Und die Scherben taten immer weh.....] 

"Was weißt du schon über meine Gefühle!?", fragte Heero aufgehetzt. "Glaube niemals, dass du auch nur ein bisschen über mich weißt!", fauchte er. Er drehte sich um und marschierte auf die Tür zu. Das Baby war vom ganzen Lärm aufgewacht, und fing an zu weinen. Heero wandte sich noch ein letztes Mal um. Als seine Augen auf das Kind fielen wurden seine Augen wieder etwas weich. Er betrachtete es liebevoll. Es war das Einzige, was ihn so lange hierbehalten hatte. Sonst wäre er schon längst verschwunden. 

"Sky...", sprach er leise, als wollte er das Baby besänftigen. Relena's Gesicht war tränenüberströmt. Sie blickte von ihrem Baby hoch zu Heero und machte den Mund auf als wollte sie was sagen. Aber ihre Stimme versagte. Der große Schmerz in ihrem Herzen schnürte ihren Hals zu, drohte sie zu ersticken. 

Heero ließ den Kopf sinken. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und drehte sich wieder Richtung Ausgang. "H-Heero!", krächzte Relena verzweifelt. Doch er blockte die Stimme dieser irritierenden Frau aus seinem Kopf, sich selber wieder mit der nur allzu familiären Schicht von Eis einhüllend, die ihn schützte. Das Mädchen mit dem schreienden Kind im Arm konnte ihrer einzigen und größten Liebe nur noch verloren nachsehen. 

Er würde niemanden je wieder in sein Herz lassen. / Niemanden. / 

Niemals. 

********************************************************************************* 

~*~*~*~~Ende von Rückblende ~~*~*~*~ 

//Verdammt...// 

Rotangelaufen ließ Solo das Papier unter der Bank verschwinden. "Eh...Entschuldigung. Kommt nicht wieder vor...!", stammelte er. Aus den hinteren Bänken ertönte leises Gekichere. Solo senkte blamiert den Kopf und wartete auf die Strafe, die folgen sollte. "Das hoffe ich doch...", sprach der Lehrer in auflockerndem Ton. "Ich möchte ja nicht, dass deine Zeit hier auf Anhieb...ungemütlich wird...!" Damit musterte er ihn noch einmal nachdenklich und wandte sich wieder dem Unterricht zu. 

Wie ein Windhauch wurde Solo's Anspannung von seinen Schultern geblasen. Was war denn das für ein Lehrer? Anscheinend wollte er ihm eine zweite Chance geben. Einen neuen Start, indem er besser nicht negativ auffallen sollte. 

Solo schluckte noch ein bisschen nervös, und schaute sich nochmal um. Wie erwartet, waren die meisten Blicke auf ihn gerichtet. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Unruhig tappte ich auf einem Fleck hin und her. Wo blieb er denn bloß? Bald würde meine nächste Unterrichtsstunde anfangen, und ich hatte keine Lust am ersten Tag zu spät zu kommen. Ich hatte die erste Stunde sowieso schon-... 

//Gah!...// 

Schon am ersten Tag einen schlechten Eindruck von sich zu hinterlassen war nicht gut!! Nicht gut!! 

Leise grummelnd, zog ich den verknitterten Stundenplan aus meiner Hosentasche und zupfte an den Ecken um es wieder so gut wie möglich gerade hinzubiegen. Wenn er nicht bald auftauchte, würde ich den Weg schon irgendwie selber finden. 

"Solo!" 

//Wurde auch mal Zeit...///, dachte ich, als ich mich zu der Stimme drehte. 

"Sorry, für die Verspätung." 

"Ist Ok. Mein nächstes Fach ist Englisch." 

"Welches Zimmer?", fragte Sky etwas ungeduldig. 

"Hm?" Ich kramte den Plan, den ich kurz davor wieder eingesteckt hatte wieder raus. 

"Eh...926." 

"Gut." Eine Hand griff nach meinem Arm, und ich wurde äußerst unsanft die Treppe hochgeschleift. //Naja, //, dachte ich grinsend. //Wenn ich schon nicht selber laufen muss, kann ich mir auch in aller Ruhe die Umgebung ansehen...// 

Viel zu sehen gab es allerdings nicht. Nur die üblichen Hallen, Flure und Treppenhäuser, die zu den Klassenräumen führten. Überall tummelten sich Schüler. Viele standen einfach nur in den Gängen rum und redeten mit anderen, manche trotteten gemütlich durch die Gänge und andere rannten mit Blitzgeschwindigkeit die Treppen auf oder ab. Eben ein ganz normaler Schultag. 

Ich glaubte, am Ende des Ganges Ronny sehen zu können, aber plötzlich wurde ich herumgezogen, und wir schlugen einen anderen Weg ein. 

"Ausweichmanöver, was?", murmelte ich amüsiert. 

"Hn.", war das einzige was Sky von sich gab. Ein verstohlenes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus. //Ertappt.//, dachte ich schmunzelnd. 

"Und? Wie war die erste Stunde?" fragte Sky mich plötzlich. Verwundert zog ich die Augenbrauen hoch. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er mich diesen morgen noch ansprechen würde. Die ganze Zeit über war er still gewesen. 

"Eh..." Meine Wangen wurden auf einmal rosig warm. "Toll...sehr interessant...!", stotterte ich hervor. 

Er schaute mich nachdenklich an und murmelte ein gelangweiltes "Gut." 

Schließlich kamen wir an. "Da sind wir. 926, Englisch. Wir sehen uns später." Und schon war er um die Ecke verschwunden. 

"H-Hey!" 

Ich stand da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. //Na toll. // Irgendwie fühlte ich mich abgefertigt. Ich zupfte enttäuscht an meinem Ärmel wo er mich festgehalten hatte und schaute mich unsicher um. Nach Links, nach rechts und wieder nach links. Tief Luft holend, setzte ich mein unschuldigstes Lächeln auf und trat einen Schritt nach vorne, ins neue Klassenzimmer. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

"Ahh...!!" Mit ausgestreckten Armen ließ ich mich rücklings ins Bett fallen. Mein zweiter Tag hier im Peacecraft Internat war schließlich zum Ende gekommen. Er war nicht besonders spektakulär, aber doch etwas kraftraubend. 

Sky hatte eben die Tür zugemacht, und hatte sich auf sein eigenes Bett gesetzt um seine Schuhe auszuziehen. Anscheinend war das so eine Art Routine bei ihm. Ich spürte, wie er kurz inne hielt und seine Blicke über mich streiften. Doch ich bewegte mich nicht. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er versuchen meine Gedanken zu lesen. 

"Also, kommst du mit?" 

"Hm..?" 

Mit einem Ruck saß ich wieder auf. "Wohin?" 

Sky schaute mich verwundert an. "Na, hast du denn beim Essen nicht zugehört? Wir schleichen uns in 'ner Stunde zu Jayce und spielen Poker. Ein paar Jungs aus der unteren Sektion kommen auch." 

"Und Mädchen?", fragte ich grinsend. "Nein, die haben keine Lust zu kommen, weil Jayce gesagt hat, wir würden Strip-Poker spielen. Und keine von den Mädchen hat 'ne Ahnung vom Pokern." Darauf musste ich lachen. "Die haben wohl Angst davor, am Ende nackt zurück in ihre Sektion schleichen zu müssen, was?" Sky grinste nur verschmitzt. "Zu schade, ne?" 

"Yup! Okay, ich komme mit." 

"Gut. In einer Stunde dann." 

Er stand auf und tappte barfüßig in den "Lernraum".   
//Wenn ich nicht gleich eine Beschäftigung finde, schlaf' ich ein. //, dachte ich müde.   
Ich rieb mir die Augen und lief ins Badezimmer um mir den Kopf unter kaltes Wasser halten zu lassen. "Uh...", stöhnte ich leise, als das eisige Nass auf meinen vorgebeugten Kopf niederprasselte. So kalt wollte ich's nun auch wieder nicht. 

Den Rest des Unterrichts hatte ich heute, meiner Meinung nach, ganz gut bewältigt. Immer die gleich Prozedur. Sky holt mich ab - bringt mich ins nächste Zimmer - nächste Stunde - Sky holt mich wieder ab - ...und so weiter...! Der Unterricht an sich, war ganz in Ordnung. Nur in Englisch war ich heute irgendwie im Mittelpunkt. Die Lehrerin hatte mich gefragt woher ich das so gut konnte. Ich habe geantwortet, dass mein Vater Amerikaner ist, und da hat die Klasse gestaunt. Tss..... 

Schließlich gab es Mittagspause. Ich saß nicht wie gestern mit den anderen zusammen. Der Kapitän der Basketballmannschaft hat mich rüber an ihren Tisch bestellt, weil er gehört hatte, dass ich mich für die "Basketball-AG" gemeldet habe. Beim Essen hat er mich über mein Können ausgefragt. Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass ich schon fortgeschritten sei. Kein Anfänger, wie er befürchtet hatte. Heh... 

Sein Name war übrigens Kojiro, und er war der Zwillingsbruder von Laila. Ich war total erstaunt, als er mich gefragt hatte, ob Jayce sich an seine Schwester ranmache. Ich habe gesagt, ich merke nichts davon. Die sicherste Antwort, glaube ich. Bei Jayce weiß man ja nicht so recht. Eigentlich macht er sich an alles ran, was weiblich und hübsch anzusehen ist. 

Na, wenigstens hatte ich zwei Stunden danach, mein erstes Basketball-Training. Es war einfach genial. Alle Jungs die da mitspielen haben echt was drauf. Die Trikots sind auch spitze. Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie so viel Spaß gehabt. Jedenfalls muss ich hart trainieren, damit ich nicht irgendwann zurückbleibe und nur eine Last für's Team bin. Kojiro allerdings, war sehr zufrieden mit meiner Leistung-... 

"Waahh!! Genug!!" schlotternd zog ich meinem Kopf unterm Wasser weg. Er war schon unterkühlt. Ich dachte, ich hätte einen Eisklotz auf den Schultern, obwohl ich das Wasser schon viel wärmer gemacht hatte. Mit meinem triefenden Schädel, den ich immer noch vorgebeugt hielt um meine Klamotten nicht nass zu machen, suchte ich zitternd nach einem Handtuch. 

"Hier. Suchst du das?" Plötzlich wurde ein Tuch über meinen Kopf gestülpt, und starke Hände, rubbelten meine Haare trocken. Total erschrocken, wäre ich fast nach hinten gekippt, aber die Hände ließen das nicht zu. "Hnnpf..Sky!!!" , murmelte ich beschämt. "Lass' das!!" 

Plötzlich kam eine Hand unter mein Kinn und drückte mein Gesicht hoch. Sky zog das Handtuch weg, und beguckte zufrieden sein Werk. Meine Haare waren total zerstrubbelt und standen wild von meinem Kopf ab. "Ach, wie niedlich! Kawaiiiii-chaaaaa~aan!" Mein Gesicht wurde rot, und ich wollte mich beschämt auf ihn stürzen. "Mistkerl!!", schrie ich erbost und rannte ihm wütend hinterher ins Schlafzimmer. Sky lachte sich einen ab, und ließ sich von mir jagen. 

Schließlich wurde aus der Jagd eine Kissenschlacht. Wir standen auf unseren Betten und versuchten uns gegenseitig mit den großen weichen Kopfkissen abzutreffen. Das war nicht so einfach, denn irgendwie bekam ich immer alles ab, und verfehlte Sky andauernd. "Hey! Du bist doch Basketballer! Deine Trefferquoten lassen stark zu wünschen übrig." nekte er mich. 

Darauf wurde ich noch wütender und schleuderte mit aller Wucht das Kissen mitten in sein Gesicht. "Hah!! Treffer versenkt!!!", lachte ich triumphierend und streckte kindisch meine Zunge raus. Doch Sky, dem mein weiches Geschoß noch im Gesicht hängen blieb, kippte rückwärts herunter vom Bett. 

"SKY!!!" 

Total erschrocken rannte ich herüber zu seinem Bett und beugt mich runter zu ihm. "Bist du in Ordnung?!" Schweißperlen formten sich langsam auf meiner Stirn, und vermischten sich mit den Tropfen, die von meinem immer noch feuchtem Haar runterkullerten. Plötzlich schoß ein Arm hervor, und ich wurde brutal nach unten gerissen. "Uhhnn!!", war das einzige, was ich noch hervorstoßen konnte. Denn plötzlich saß ein breit grinsender Sky auf mir, und schlug mir lachend die Kissen ins Gesicht. //Du verdammter...!!!// 

*PIEP PIEP PIEP* 

Sky schaute verwundert hoch. *PIEP PIEP PIEP* 

Es war seine Armbanduhr. Mürrisch machte er sie aus. "Zeit zu gehen!", murmelte er, als er langsam von mir runterstieg. "Was?", stieß ich hervor. "Eine Stunde ist schon vorbei?" Ich konnte es nicht glauben. 

"Yo." sagte er, und wühlte in seinem Schrank nach Klamotten. Ich drückte mich müde vom Boden ab, und lief Richtung Bad. Auf einmal kicherte er leise, und ich drehte mich kurz vor der Tür nochmal zu ihm um. "Tolle Frisur...", grinste er verschmitzt und wandte sich wieder zu seinem Schrank. 

"Bastard.", zischte ich beschämt hervor und fuhr mir durch die Haare.   
//Ahh...ach du heilige-...// 

Wie ein Blitz verschwand ich im Badezimmer, und konnte noch sein unterdrücktes Lachen hören. 

Als wir schließlich fertig umgezogen vor unserer Tür standen, schaute ich Sky verwundert an. Er war im Vergleich zu mir sehr dick bekleidet, und lächelte verstohlen auf meinen Gesichtsausdruck. "Weißt du, Poker ist nicht so meine Stärke." 

Leise in mich hineinlachend, folgte ich ihm still heraus auf den Flur. "Und vergiss nicht," flüsterte er mir zu. "Verhalte dich leise und folge mir!! Wenn der Nachtdienst uns erwischt, sind wir dran!" 

Ich nickte gehorsam, und schlich ihm hinterher durch die dunklen Gänge der Jungensektion...   


Ende von Teil 3 

Danke für's Lesen! =^____^= 

Phoenix 


	4. Teil 4

Your Eyes Teil 4

**~ Your Eyes ~**

Teil :**4**   
by Phoenix   
Email: Phoenix911@gundamwing.org   
August 2000

**Disclaimers:** Die Serie Gundam Wing und dessen Charaktere gehören nicht mir (und wird das leider auch nie werden. Die Charaktere borge ich mir nur im Sinne der Unterhaltung aus. ^_^). Sie gehören Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency und allen anderen respektierten Besitzern, die Gundam Wing erschaffen haben. Ich hafte für nichts. Das einzige was mir gehört, ist das Internat, Solo, Sky, Jayce, Ronny, Laila und die anderen Charaktere, die nicht zu Gundam Wing gehören. ^_^;;   
Ach, ja und ich bekomme hierfür kein Geld! :D   
Danke übrigens an meinen beta-reader, koryu-sama. Arigato! *huggles*

**Warnungen :**Im Moment noch keine...^^

"..." = Dialoge   
//...// = Gedanken   
*...* = extra betont   
[...] = Erinnerung

**Inhalt:** Eh,...diese Story bezieht sich nicht besonders auf die Serie Gundam Wing. Eher auf die nächste Generation. Es geht um Solo, den Sohn vom Ex-Gundam Pilot Duo Maxwell, der jetzt in Frieden auf der Welt lebt. Seine Mutter ist gestorben und sein Vater steckt ihn gezwungenermaßen in ein Internat. Dort trifft er auf den Jungen Sky Peacecraft der, seinem Namen schon ansehbar, von ziemlich interessanter Herkunft ist...^^   


~~~~~~

"Heeyyy!! Wie viele T-shirts hast du denn noch an?? Spielverderber!!!", schnaubte Jayce verächtlich, als Sky sich zum wiederholten Male eins seiner dutzend Hemden entledigte. "Genau!", stieß Kojiro hervor und schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch. "Sky wird disqualifiziert!!" Sky, der das ausgezogene Shirt auf den immer größer werdenden Haufen neben sich legte, fuhr sich mit der einen Hand, durch die mittlerweile verstrubbelten Haare und grinste verschmitzt.

"Ach ja?", murmelte er er herausfordernd, nicht im geringsten beeindruckt.

Jayce nahm irritiert noch einen Schluck seiner Bubbly-Soda und verschluckte sich prompt daran. Als er aufhörte zu keuchen und spucken, schaute er verzweifelt zu den Anderen die um den niedrigen Tisch saßen.

Die kleine Gruppe, die sich zu so später Stunde in Jayce's Zimmer zusammengefunden hatte, bestand nur aus Jungs. Die meisten saßen um den Tisch und spielten Strip-Poker, während vereinzelte Musik hörten und sich leise unterhielten.

Solo saß zwischen Kojiro und Jayce und steckte seinen Kopf verzweifelt in seine Karten. Er war nicht besonders gut in diesem Spiel und war schon oben ohne. Er durfte nicht schon wieder verlieren, sonst würde er nur noch in seinem schwarzem Slip dasitzen. Und das wäre nicht gut!! Niiiiicht gut!!!

Aber so weit war er noch nicht, dachte er, sich selbst beruhigend.   
Bis jetzt war Sky der einzige, der noch fast voll bekleidet war. Die anderen, hatten entweder wie er, keine Oberbekleidung mehr an, oder waren nur "sockenlos". Jayce allerdings, saß nur noch in verdammt engen roten Boxershorts da und war sichtlich nervös. Zu recht!!

"Obwohl Sky eindeutig der schlechteste Spieler ist, ist er noch voll bekleidet!! Das ist ja wohl total unfair!!", stieß Jayce wieder schmollend hervor. "Oi! Ich bin nicht schlecht!!", verteidigte sich Sky.

Solo konnte sich wieder nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen verkneifen. Diese beiden waren einfach zum Schreien!

Jayce begegnete Solo's amüsiertem Ausdruck mit einem genervten Blick. "Sag' du doch mal was, Solo!!"

Solo schaute überrascht hoch. Seine Wangen wurden verdächtig rosa farben und er murmelte ein gedrücktes: "Ich will ihn ja nicht nackt sehen!!" zur Verteidigung.

Jayce's Gesicht wurde flammend rot und er wollte dem was entgegensetzen: "Hey, das-...!!""

"Ja, genau!!", unterbrach ihn Sky. "Er hat es nicht so *verdammt* nötig, mich nackt zu sehen!!"

Plötzlich waren alle Blicke auf den halbnackten Blonden gerichtet.

"Eh.....HEEYY!! Was zum Teufel!!... Es ist nicht so wie ihr denkt!!!...Was zur Hölle schaut ihr mich so an?!? Ok, ich verrate es euch!!...Seht ihr,...ein paar Mädchen...sind gestern zu mir gekommen....I-In der Freistunde...Im Auftrag von Ronny!!!... M-mit Geld!! Sie wollten ein nackt Foto von Sky!!! Ich schwör's!!...oder wenigstens ein oben-ohne-Foto..!! ...Waahhh!! Guck' nicht so, Sky!!...Es-es ist die Wahrheit!! Ohmeingottohmeingottohmeingott...!!!-"

Sky nahm die halb-leere Bubbly-Soda Dose und schüttete sie Jayce langsam und gnadenlos über den Kopf. "Mieser...Verräter...!!", zischte Sky mit einem gemeinen Grinsen.

Alle im Raum, außer Jayce fingen an zu lachen. Dieser schloß nur wütend und fluchend die Augen und ließ die Strafe über sich ergehen. "Uhnnn...kalt..."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Mit einem sanftem Klicken war das Schloss der Tür eingerastet. "Mensch, bin ich müde...", gähnte Solo sich streckend hervor. Sky lief nur zustimmend nickend an ihm vorbei und kickte seine Schuhe in die Ecke. Beide waren reif für's Bett und begannen sich für die Nachtruhe umzuziehen.

"Nnhnn....."   
Solo drehte sich überrascht zum Geräusch um, und musste bei dem Anblick den es bot anfangen zu lachen. Sky hatte wohl versucht, alle übrig gebliebenen T-shirts auf einmal auszuziehen und sein Kopf und sein halber Oberkörper war jetzt in einem großen Chaos verknoteter Hemden verfangen.

"Brauchst du meine Hilfe?", stieß Solo unter gedrückten Glucksern hervor. Langsam näherte er sich dem hilfebedürftigen Jungen. "Nnhhnnm...!!"

Sky zog und zerrte verzweifelt an dem Stoff, doch es half nichts. Schließlich machte er eine Handbewegung, die Solo signalisierte, dass er in Ordnung sei und nichts brauche.

"Das glaubst du doch selber nicht!", nekte dieser ihn und ließ sich die Gelegenheit nicht nehmen um den anderen Jungen an der baren Seite zu kitzeln.

"Uhhnn!!!!" Sky erschrak und purzelte rücklings auf Solo. "H-Hey!! Nicht so stürmisch!", lachte der braunhaarige Junge und versuchte Sky's Halt zu stabilisieren. Damit schlang er seine Arme um dessen nackten Bauch, zog ihn an sich und gluckste amüsiert.

Obwohl Solo Sky's Gesicht in diesem Moment nicht sehen konnte, konnte er sich schon denken, dass es total errötet war. Ihm selbst jedoch machte so hautnaher Körperkontakt nichts aus, denn seit seiner Geburt war er daran gewöhnt gewesen, Andere zu berühren, mit ihnen zu schmusen, auch wenn es keinen besonderen Anlass dafür gab. Seine Eltern hatten ihn so erzogen, und davon hatte er keinen Schaden genommen,... nur sehr viel Liebe erfahren.

"Uhhn...Solo...", kam ein gepresste Stimme unter dem Wäsche-klumpen hervor. "Ist schon okay, ich helfe dir....", flüsterte Solo beruhigend. Langsam ließ der kürzere Junge seine Hand zu dem "Notfallort" gleiten, wobei er aus Versehen Sky's Bauchdecke streifte. Ein leises Schaudern rüttelte durch dessen Körper und Solo grinste verlegen.

Nacheinander, Schritt für Schritt, befreite er seinen Freund aus seinem Dilemma und ließ die Hemden sachte auf Sky's Bett fallen. Er bemühte sich, so vorsichtig wie möglich zu sein, und ihm nicht weh zu tun, was eigentlich gar nicht möglich war.

"So,...ich glaube das wär's dann", sprach Solo als er endlich wieder Sky's Kopf sehen konnte. Sky drehte sich um, um seine Klamotten aufzuheben und murmelte ein leises "Danke."

Solo wand sich grinsend ab und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass Sky's Wangen sich verdächtig rosa färbten. Er griff nach seinem Nachtanzug und trottete müde herüber ins Badezimmer.

Als er fertig war und wieder herauskam, bemerkte er, dass Sky noch immer dabei war seine Hemden zusammenzulegen und im Schrank zu verstauen. Bewundernd betrachtete er wie die feinen Muskeln auf Sky's gebräunten, starken Schultern und Rücken arbeiteten und sich dabei sachte spannten und entspannten.

Nach einer Weile wurde er von dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen bemerkt. Sky schaute ihn verwundert an, und grinste dann verschmitzt. "Süßer Schlafanzug!"

Solo zupfte verlegen an seinem blau-weiß gestreiften Mickey Maus-Pyjama und näherte sich seinen eigenen Sachen. Er durchsuchte seine Schuluniform nach Kaugummi-Papier und zog dann überrascht einen zerknüllten Zettel hervor.

//Ach...!! Das hätte ich fast vergessen...//

Neugierig entfaltete er das Stück Papier. Darin stand:

"Hi Solo!   
Dein Hosenschlitz ist auf! ^_^   
Peace,   
Laila.   
Übrigens:   
Kannst du mir helfen, ein Date für Ronny   
mit Sky zu errangieren? Bitte! Sky redet   
nicht mit mir und es ist sehr wichtig!   
Wir sehen uns dann! Ja ne!"

Solo's Gesicht lief langsam rot an. //Was?!? Mein Hosen-...*sweatdrop*// Verlegen rieb er sich den Nacken.

//Achja...und was steht da noch drauf-...!?!//

Plötzlich wurde der Zettel aus seiner Hand gerissen.   
"Yo! Was haben wir denn da!?" Solo griff verzweifelt nach dem Papier.   
"Gib' das her!!!"

Sky grinste fies und stapfte wild mit dem Brief wedelnd davon. "Tähää!!"

Solo folgte ihm fluchend und wunderte sich, über Sky, dessen Laune sich anscheinend ständig änderte. Mal war er still, mal freundlich, dann genervt und wieder total kindisch. //Irgendwie witzig....//

"Oi, Solo!! Seltsam dass ICH das nicht gemerkt habe!" Sky schaute vom Zettel hoch. Dann grinste er wieder verschmitzt. "Aber, naja...wer kann schon ahnen, dass dieses Mädchen bei dir nur auf eine Stelle schaut...."

"Idiot!!!" Solo wurde langsam wütend und versuchte wieder den Zettel an sich zu reißen. Sein Gesicht wurde rot und Sky amüsierte sich köstlich über seinen jungen hitzköpfigen Freund.

Schließlich gelang es diesem sich das Papier wieder unter den Nagel zu reißen. Mit einem Satz war der Zettel in mehrere Einzelteile zerrupft und wurde prompt von Solo in den nächsten Mülleimer geschmissen.

"Hey! Ich wollte den Rest noch lesen!! Was stand noch drauf?!" Sky machte ein neugieriges Gesicht.

Solo lächelte nur und schlüpfte gähnend in sein Bett. "Mir kannst du's doch sagen, Kleiner!" Das letzte Wort überhörte er einfach stirnrunzelnd und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sky, der mittlerweile auch in seinem Bett war und das Licht ausgeknippst hatte drehte sich zu Solo und stocherte weiter herum. Irgendwie musste er einfach wissen was dieses nervige Mädchen, dass auch noch die Freundin eines noch nervigeren Mädchens war, von seinem neuen Freund wollte. Doch Solo ignorierte ihn einfach und schüttelte lahm seinen Kopf.

"Ok, eins weiß ich jetzt ! Sie will was von dir! Ich habe nichts dagegen, dass du sie magst, aber eins wollte ich nochmal sagen: Ich glaube Jayce hat schon seit längerem seine Augen auf sie gehaftet,...und Jayce,...naja...", er lachte leise,"er hat sowieso keine Chance bei ihr...aber..sie...ähm...ich glaube in Amerika heißt das Wort 'horny', ,ja dennUHHNNPFFF-...!!!!"

Plötzlich hatte er ein Kissen im Gesicht.

"Klappe!!", schnaubte Solo genervt. "Ich will jetzt schlafen, also..*gähn*..bitte sei jetzt ruhig!"

Leise grummelnd, zog Sky sich das schwere Kissen vom Gesicht und murmelte ein kurzes "Na gut. Oyasumi..."

"Oyasumi nasai..."

Solo zog sich die weiche Decke bis unter das Kinn und gähnte nochmals erleichtert. Er würde Sky ganz sicher nicht den Rest des Briefchens erzählen. Zumal, da er wusste, dass sein dunkelhaariger Freund nichts von dieser Ronny wollte. Seltsam war das schon. Sie war schleißlich eines der schönsten Mädchen der Schule, hatte er von Jayce gehört. Er persönlich fand sie sehr hübsch. Zwar etwas hyperaufgedreht wenn es um Sky ging, aber nichts desto trotz hübsch. Er war sich sicher, dass sie   
eine tolle Freundin abgeben könnte.

Außerdem, hatte er keine Lust sich mit Sky zu verstreiten. Dieser konnte Ronny, wie gesagt, nicht besonders gut ertragen und würde es bestimmt nicht schätzen, wenn Solo sich in sein Privatleben einmischen würde. Was auch sicher war, ist dass sein Ruf dann nicht besonders glänzen würde, weil Sky von vielen sehr respektiert wurde und eigentlich niemand ihm was abschlagen konnte. Ein Feind von Sky zu sein war, wie er es an ein paar Beispielen gelernt hatte, nicht immer gemütlich. Und wozu auch das Ganze?

Wenn Ronny mit Sky ausgehen wollte, solle sie ihn doch selber fragen. Er hatte wenigstens keine Lust Liebesengel mit Laila zusammen zu spielen, von der Jayce ja anscheinend auch was wollte. Nein, er würde sich nirgends einmischen. Schließlich hatte er sich gerade gute Freunde gefunden. Freunde, sowas hatte er in seinem Leben noch nicht viel gehabt, und er würde alles tun um diese Freundschaft aufrecht zu erhalten.

//Tss...ein bisschen übertrieben...//, dachte er sich müde.

Naja, er müsste auch bald sein eigenes Privatleben in die Hand nehmen. Sein Leben hatte sich nach dem Tod seiner Mutter sehr geändert, und jetzt wo sein Vater nicht mehr so oft für ihn da sein konnte, würde ihm menschlicher Kontakt, auch Hautkontakt, an den er sehr gewöhnt war, bald fehlen. Das tat es jetzt schon.

//Vielleicht wäre es nicht schlecht, eine Freundin zu haben.//

Er hatte zwar noch nie so eine Beziehung gehabt, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es sicher sehr schön war, mit einer bestimmten Person zusammen zu sein. Eine Bindung mit ihr zu haben, die tiefer war als Freundschaft und anders war als die Liebe in einer Familie.

Eine Person, mit der man über wirklich alles reden konnte, mit der man träumen konnte. Mit der man Zärtlichkeiten austauschen konnte, und für die man einfach unvorstellbar große Liebe empfand. So groß, dass man sogar sein eigenes Leben für sie geben könnte.

Mit diesem letzten Gedanken schlief Solo schließlich ein.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Nicht in der Lage zu schlafen, drehte und wand sich Sky in seinem Bett. Irgendwie war er immer noch munter. Als die Langeweile langsam unerträglich wurde, schaute er rüber zu Solo's Bett und wollte wieder ein Gespräch anfangen.

Keine Chance!   
Der andere Junge war schon lange im Land der Träume.

Enttäuscht legte er seine Arme um sich und lächelte bitter in die dunkle Nacht. Seine Gedanken wanderten plötzich zurück zu der Situation heute, als er versucht hatte, sich seiner Hemden zu entledigen und hoffnungslos in ihnen verstrickt worden war.

Er konnte immer noch das Gefühl spüren, als sich Solo's schlanke starke Arme um ihn legten, und ihn rücklings an seinen warmen Körper zogen. Dieses Gefühl...

Er wusste, dass es falsch war so ein Gefühl nur für eine zarte Berührung eines Jungen zu empfinden, aber wann war das letzt Mal, dass ihn jemand in die Arme genommen hatte? Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, aber er scheiterte kläglich.   
Wie lange war er schon in diesem verdammten Internat? Wann hatte ihn seine Mutter einfach verzweifelt hier reingesteckt, weil sie so beschäftigt war, und es nicht auch noch auf die Reihe bringen konnte, für ihn zu sorgen? Wann hatte sein Vater ihn und seine Mutter verlassen? Wann? Und warum? Er wusste es es nicht. Dieser Bastard...

Aber eins wusste er. Wenn er groß wurde, würde er seinen Vater aufspüren und ihn zur Rede stellen. Er würde ihn fragen, warum er sie verlassen hatte. Warum er sie ihm Stich gelassen hatte. Und er würde ihn dafür bezahlen lassen! Dafür, dass seine schöne Mutter, die einst so voller Freude und Hoffnung gesteckt hatte, wie es alle erzählten, zu einer traurigen und gestressten Frau wurde, die sich nicht mal um ihren einzigen Sohn kümmern konnte.

Dafür, dass er hier fast sein ganzes Leben verbringen musste. Alleine, mit niemanden, der ihm die Liebe zweier Eltern ersetzten konnte. Alleine, mit niemandem der ihn verstehen konnte, mit dem er reden konnte. Der ihn liebte. Und den er liebte.

Er würde ihn für all die Schmerzen, die er ihm und seiner Mutter zugefügt hatte, bestrafen. Gnadenlos. Was anderes hatte dieser Bastard nicht verdient.

Diesen Entschluß hatte er schon gefasst als er gerade mal 5 Jahre alt war. Das Jahr, als er in dieses Internat gesteckt worden war. Ein Jahr, indem man eigentlich noch zu Hause ist, sich über nichts Gedanken macht, mit einem sonnigen Lächeln in den Tag hineinlebt und nur spielt.

Sein ganzes Leben lang wurde er nur enttäuscht. Verzweifelt hatte er damals versucht, seiner Mutter klar zu machen, dass er nicht in diese Schule wollte. Dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, wenn sie nicht so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen konnte. Dass sie es auch ohne Papa schaffen konnten. Zusammen. Egal was kommen sollte, er würde sie anstatt seiner beschützen.

Doch seine Bitten und sein Flehen fiel auf taube Ohren. Anscheinend, hatte seine Mutter ihn nicht mehr so lieb gehabt nachdem sein Vater sie verlassen hatte. Sie konnte sich nur eine glückliche Zukunft mit ihrem Geliebten vorstellen. Und jetzt   
wo er nicht mehr da war, hatte für sie nichts mehr von Bedeutung. Nicht mal mehr ihr eigenes Kind, dass in diesem Alter nichts wichtigeres brauchte als Liebe und Geborgenheit.

Dafür würde Sky sie immer hassen.

Wie einen abgenutzten Schuh, hatte sie ihn in das Internat abgeschoben. Sie kam ihn kaum besuchen. Nur zweimal im Jahr, und zu Weihnachten durfte er nach Hause. //Hah! Nach Hause....!// Das große Anwesen, indem sie sich immer im Winter aufhielt war nicht sein zu Hause. Er hatte kein Zuhause. Dieses verdammte Internat war es auch nicht. Und er hatte keine Familie. Er hatte nichts. Das einzige war Jayce. Der blonde Junge, war sein einziger richtiger Freund.

Er wusste noch ganz genau, als Jayce zum erstenmal in das Internat kam. Der Junge war schon immer etwas tolpatschig und frech. Doch zu Anfang war er, genau wie er selbst damals, noch sehr schüchtern, still und weinte oft nachts. Beide brauchten jemanden, an den sie sich halten konnten. Und so wurden sie Freunde. Natürlich gab es zwischen ihnen nie so etwas wie Zärtlichkeiten. Zumal, beide Jungs waren und Sky von sowas nicht viel wusste. Jedoch wuchs zwischen ihnen etwas. Keine Liebe, aber eine Art Seelenbindung, die beiden half, und die für sie sehr wichtig ist.

Auch wenn es nicht immer so aussieht, hängen sie sehr aneinander und würden alles für den anderen tun, damit er glücklich ist.

Doch jetzt hatte Sky einen neuen Freund gefunden. Solo Maxwell. Es war noch keine richtige Freundschaft, doch er konnte diesen Jungen sehr gut leiden, und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er gut zuhören konnte. Nicht wie Jayce, der sich in letzter Zeit nur für Mädchen interessierte.

Dieser Zwischenfall heute hatte Sky etwas nervös gemacht, aber das war auch schon alles. Es hatte ihn nur daran erinnert, wie sehr er sich nach Geborgenheit und Liebe sehnte, und er wünschte sich, wieder von jemanden berührt zu werden. Das Gefühl, als Solo's Hand über seinen Bauch fuhr, hatte ihn fast verrückt gemacht. Wenn er sich nicht zusammen gerissen hätte, wäre er dem anderen Jungen um den Hals gefallen und schluchzend für mehr gefleht. //Wie krank....er ist ein Junge!//

Doch wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, hätte es ihm in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich überhaupt nichts ausgemacht.

Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich im Bett auf die andere Seite. An sowas absurdes wollte er gar nicht erst denken. Er wusste, dass er müde war, also brauchte er sich für solche Gedanken nicht zu rechtfertigen.

Schließlich schlief er ein.

~~~~~~~

Ende von Teil 4

Phoenix 


	5. Teil 5

Your Eyes Teil 5

**~ Your Eyes ~**

Teil : **5**   
by Phoenix   
Email: Phoenix911@gundamwing.org   


**Disclaimers:** Die Serie Gundam Wing und dessen Charaktere gehören nicht mir (und wird das leider auch nie werden. Die Charaktere borge ich mir nur im Sinne der Unterhaltung aus. ^_^). Sie gehören Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency und allen anderen respektierten Besitzern, die Gundam Wing erschaffen haben. Ich hafte für nichts. Das einzige was mir gehört, ist das Internat, Solo, Sky, Jayce, Ronny, Laila und die anderen Charaktere, die nicht zu Gundam Wing gehören. ^_^;;   
Ach, ja und ich bekomme hierfür kein Geld! :D 

**WARNUNGEN :** ** Lime / Sap / AU / Shonen Ai**

**Dies ist eine Shonen Ai/ Yaoi fanfiction. ShonenAi/Yaoi = Liebe, Sex zwischen Jungs. (ich glaube das ist Warnung genug ^^)**

"..." = Dialoge   
//...// = Gedanken   
*...* = extra betont   
[...] = Erinnerung 

**Inhalt:** Eh,...diese Story bezieht sich nicht besonders auf die Serie Gundam Wing. Eher auf die nächste Generation. Es geht um Solo, den Sohn vom Ex-Gundam Pilot Duo Maxwell, der jetzt in Frieden auf der Welt lebt. Seine Mutter ist gestorben und sein Vater steckt ihn gezwungenermaßen in ein Internat. Dort trifft er auf den Jungen Sky Peacecraft der, seinem Namen schon ansehbar, von ziemlich interessanter Herkunft ist...^^ 

~~~~~~ 

Hoch im Himmel, bei den schneeweißen Schäfchenwolken, zwitscherten die Vögel und kreisten friedlich durch die Luft. Leichter Wind wehte und die Sonne schien warm und hell auf die Erde herab. Auf den Straßen tummelten sich viele Leute, die beschäftigt ihrer Wege gingen. Durch das dichte Gewimmel konnte man hier und da, zwischen dem Autohupen und dem munterem Gequatsche der Leute, das helle Lachen einiger Kinderstimmen hören. 

Hinter dem spiegelglattem Glas der Schaufenster, waren farbenprächtige Kleidungststücke und diverses Spielzeug ausgestellt. Auf der anderen Seite der Straße, häuften sich in Läden schwarze Hi-fi-Anlagen und modern designte Fersehapparate, dicht gefolgt von dem schick eingerichtetem Herrenfriseur und dem Postamt. Eigentlich fand man hier in der Innenstadt alles was man je suchen (und nicht suchen) könnte. Für alles und jeden schien es einen speziellen Laden zu geben. 

Neben ein paar Wolkenkratzern lag ein kleiner dichtbewachsener grüner Park in dem sich Solo und Jayce vor der heißen Mittagssonne gerettet hatten. Unter einer großen Eiche, neben einem kleinem Teich, ließen sie sich auf einer niedrigen Holzbank herab und strichen sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Auf ihren Gesichtern war ein erschöpfter aber dennoch vergnügter Ausdruck zu sehen und sie lachten leise als die schweren Einkaufstüten ihren schlaffen Händen entglitten. 

"Du bist zu peinlich Jayce,...Das nächste Mal gehe ich mit Sky einkaufen.", hauchte Solo   
schnaufend hervor und lehnte sich seufzend , die Augen schließend, zurück und ließ den Kopf über der Lehne hängen. 

Es schwebte eine kurze Zeit eisige Stille zwischen ihnen, bevor Solo's Lippen sich auf einmal leicht nach oben kurvten und er sanft zu lachen anfing. Zuerst war es nur leise, doch es wurde immer lauter und bald hielt er sich glucksend den Bauch. 

Der blonde Junge neben ihm, drehte mit einem genervten Ausdruck den Kopf zu ihm und betrachtete ihn mürrisch. "Phh,....so schlimm war's nun auch wieder nicht.", murmelte er und tappte ungeduldig mit den Knöcheln gegen die Armlehne, bis Solo's melodisches Lachen versiegte. Mit einem letztem Seufzer wischte er sich die Lach-Tränen weg und grinste glücklich in Richtung Teich. 

"Und? Hast du es ihm schon gesagt?", fragte Jayce neugierig.   
"Wem soll ich was gesagt haben?" 

"Na, Sky dass du ihn liebst!" 

"Was-..." 

Solo senkte seinen Blick, als sich sein Lächeln zu einer leichten Grimasse verzog. Er knetete das Ende seines verwaschenen Lieblings-T-shirts und errötete etwas. 

"Hey,...ich...ich bin mir doch gar nicht sicher ob ich ihn ...liebe. Vielleicht tue ich das ja gar nicht. Ich versuche schon seit Wochen irgendeinen Grund dafür zu finden,...irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt 'ob' nun wirklich und 'wieso'...aber ich habe noch keinen gefunden. Es scheint mir alles plötzlich so unwahr und...lächerlich." Er schaute verzweifelt herüber zu Jayce und musterte sein Gesicht, als wenn die Antworten zu all seinen Fragen und Ängsten darin geschrieben ständen. 

Doch Jayce starrte nur nachdenklich zurück. Er seufzte leise und schweifte mit seinem Blick schließlich herunter zu seinen offenen Handflächen. 

"Solo, stell' dir doch nicht so viele Fragen. Hör' auf dir dein Leben selbst schwer zu machen!   
Wenn du jemanden liebst, brauchst du keinen Grund dafür,...keine Genehmigung. Lass' deinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Du kannst mir ruhig glauben was ich sage...Sowas kann dir niemand nehmen..." 

Mit diesen Worten lächelte Jayce wieder und blinzelte mit seinen blauen Augen in den wunderschönen klaren Himmel. 

~~~*~~~ 

Schon mehrere Monate waren vergangen seit dem Solo das erste Mal das Internat betreten   
hatte und er hatte sich schon lange in die Umgebung eingewöhnt. Sein Vater hatte ihm zwar   
nicht so viele mails geschrieben, wie versprochen, aber so sehr hatte er ihn auch nicht vermisst. Vieles hatte sich geändert, und Solo hatte schon fast in den meisten Klassenstufen viele Freunde gefunden. Er war glücklich. 

Ähnlich ging es Sky, der in Solo sowas wie einen besten Freund gefunden hatte. Zwar fühlte er sich immernoch oft einsam, aber das war er ja gewöhnt. Doch das war nicht das einzige was sich geändert hatte. Seit den letzten paar Wochen war die Beziehung zwischen den beiden...anders. Ein besseres Wort hatte Solo dafür nicht finden können. Einfach..."anders". 

Die Art wie er sich fühlte, wenn sie Abends in ihren Betten lagen und keiner von beiden etwas sagte. Wie sein Herz dann klopfte und er hoffte Sky würde es nicht hören. Oder wenn   
sie zusammen durch die Gänge schlenderten und alle Mädchen sie anschwärmten. Er war stolz Sky's Freund zu sein und manchmal war er sogar ein bisschen eifersüchtig, wenn dieser, was sehr selten vorkam, ein Mädchen zurück-anlächelte. Wie sie manchmal zusammen Basketball spielten (oh ja, Sky hat sich doch wirklich mal überreden lassen ^^) und wenn Sky ihm dann nach dem Training ein Handtuch zuwarf und sanft grinste. Wie Solo manchmal abends ein trauriges Liebeslied summte, dabei Sky neckend zuzwinkerte und dieser ganz plötzlich errötete... 

All diese kleinen Momente und noch viele mehr. Solo fühlte sich zu seinem Freund immer mehr und mehr hingezogen. Vor einiger Zeit hatte er es sogar schon in Erwägung gezogen vielleicht doch in ihn verliebt zu sein, aber bei dem ganzem Schulstress und Basketball-tournien hatte er nicht so viel Zeit gehabt sich um sein Gefühlschaos zu kümmern. 

Jayce war der Einzige, dem er es bis jetzt erzählt hatte. Erstaunlicherweise war dieser ganz und gar nicht überrascht. Ihm nach, hatte er es sogar schon eine ganze Weile lang vermutet.   
Doch mittlerweile wollte Solo alles nur noch vergessen. Nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Er wollte sich nicht einmal ausmalen was sein Vater dazu sagen würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass sein einziger Sohn schwul war. Naja,...vielleicht nicht unbedingt schwul. Eher bisexuell.... 

~~~*~~~ 

"Ja?", fragte Sky als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. 

Wie auf Stichwort, schwang die Tür auf und knallte laut gegen die Wand neben ihr. Sky zuckte erschrocken zusammen und verzog dabei sein Gesicht. "Was willst du, Jayce!?", murrte er. Ein gedrücktes Lachen ertönte hinter ihm und der blauäugige Junge spürte plötzlich eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter. "Hey,...sei doch nicht immer so genervt!" 

Sky legte seinen grauen Kugelschreiber seufzend aus der Hand und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. "Ich bin nicht genervt. Du bist einfach zu....laut." 

"Laut? Ich?!?", Jayce spielte hysterisch und brabbelte beleidigt darauf los, während Sky sein Gesicht stöhnend in den Händen vergrub. 

"Komm zum Punkt, verdammt nochmal!", murmelte er als sein blonder Freund drohte nicht mehr aufzuhören. 

"Wie findest du Solo? 

"Hm?" Sky blinkte verwundert mit den Augen. 

"Na,...sag' schon!" 

Der dunkelhaarige Junge war sichtlich verwirrt. "Was meinst du? Ich,..ich verstehe nicht was diese Frage soll...!" 

"Hast du nicht das Gefühl, dass er sich in letzter Zeit sehr verändert hat?" 

"Verändert? In wie fern?" 

Jayce stöhnte genervt und rollte seine Augen. "Du Hohlkopf! Du müsstest das ja wohl am ehesten bemerken!" 

Sky blinkte nur unschulidg in die Runde. "Ich?" 

"Gah! Vergiss' es, okay? Ich hab' in 5 Minuten 'ne Verabredung in der Bücherei! Ich sag' dir nur mal eins: Er hat sehr sich verändert...und zwar....wegen DIR!" 

"In,...in der Bücherei? Seit wann gehst du in die-...!" 

"AARRGGH!!!! Vergiss' es! Du bist einfach....so...hohl !!!!" Jayce schnaubte und stampfte, den Kopf wild schüttelnd, aus dem Zimmer. Bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuschlug, konnte Sky ein leises "Ich versteh Solo nicht,...wie kann er nur -...!" vernehmen. 

Der dunkelhaarige Junge war plötzlich wieder ganz alleine im Zimmer und drehte sich wieder zu seinen Hausaufgaben am Schreibtisch. "Verändert?...Wegen....mir?" 

..... 

~~~*~~~ 

"Hi Sky!", schnaufte Solo als er ins Zimmer trat. Er hatte ein weißes Basketballtrikot an und kam gerade vom Training. Seufzend schmiss er seinen Sportbeutel in die Ecke und hängte sich ein Handtuch über den schweißnassen Kopf.   
"Hi.", murmelte Sky. Er war gerade eben mit seinen Aufgaben fertig geworden und es war schon fast 19:00 Uhr. Er gähnte leise, streckte sich und drückte sich erschöpft vom Schreibtisch hoch. Er beobachtete leise wie Solo sich mit dem Handtuch die Haare trocken rubbelte. 

"Wieso hast du dich nicht in der Sportkabine umgezogen?" 

"Hm?" Solo's violetten Augen spickten unter dem rauhen weißem Stoff hoch. 

"Kojiro hat in der Dusche gekotzt. Davon wurde mir schlecht und....naja...". Er lachte sanft und kickte die Badezimmertür auf. "Ich geh' mich duschen, okay?" 

"Ja,,ja...", murmelte der dunkelhaarige Junge und band sich den Schlips seiner Schuluniform ab. 

~~~~ 

// Wow,...Sky sah eben richtig sexy aus....// 

Solo schnürte seine Schuhe auf und zog sich sein Trikot über den Kopf. Er tappte zum Waschbecken, grinste in den Spiegel und begutachtete seinen muskolösen Oberkörper.   
Zufrieden und schon ein wenig eitel klopfte er sich auf die Brust und zwinkerte seinem Ebenbild gegenüber spielerisch zu. 

//Hm,...wenn mich Sky jetzt so sehen könnte. Er wäre bestimmt hin und weg!// Er grinste verschmitzt und bekam plötzlich ganz rosige Wangen. //Tss,....er würde ganz bestimmt nicht   
begeistert sein.Er würde mich wahrscheinlich nur auslachen. Idiot!// 

Der braunhaarige Junge fuhr sich mit der Hand über den flachen Bauch. An dieser Stelle hatte er ganz besonders weiche und seidige Haut. Er wunderte sich, wie Sky's Hand sich dort anfühlen würde. War sie wohl hart und rauh oder weich und zärtlich? Er fragte sich ob ein Mädchen schon mal in den Genuß seiner Berührung gekommen war. //Haha,...kann ich mir nicht vorstellen...//, dachte er amüsiert, zog sich schließlich die Hose runter und schmiss sie quer durch den Raum auf den Wäschekorb. 

Als er letztendlich ganz nackt war schritt er zügig in die Duschkabine. Der Fliesenboden war nämlich ziemlich kalt. Er drehte langsam den Hahn auf und wartete vorfreudig auf den warmen Schauer der gleich aus der Brause geschossen kommen musste. "Hn...heiß!", hauchte er und ließ sich glücklich fast ganz in dem Mini-Wasserfall verschwinden. 

~~~~~ 

//Wann kommt er endlich da raus?//, fragte sich Sky ungeduldig und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. Er war schon fast 40 Minuten im Bad. Sky zu Folge dauerte eine gute Dusche nämlich nur um die 5 Minuten und Solo hatte diese Standardzeit fühlbar überschritten.   
//Vielleicht ist ihm ja was passiert. Vielleicht ist er mit dem Kopf irgendwo rangeknallt. Der Junge ist ja so hoffnungslos tolpatschig.// Bei diesem Gedanken musste Sky grinsen. Solo war wirklich oft ein Magnet für dumme Situationen. //Obwohl,...wenn er sich weh tut und so schmerzerfüllt die Augen zusammenzieht sieht er richtig niedlich aus...eh...- Ich glaub' ich bin krank...// *sweatdrop* 

Sky watschelte mit den übergroßen HoneyBunny-Plüschhausschuhen, die Solo ihm vor kurzem geschenkt hatte, in Richtung Badezimmer. // Wenn der Kerl mich nicht immer mit so wässrigen Augen angestarrt hätte, hätte ich diesen Schrott schon längst verbrannt.//, dachte er mürrisch und errötete leicht als die haarigen Schlappen ein quietschiges "Miau" von sich gaben. //Das ist ein HASE und keine Katze. Die spinnen, diese Amerikaner...! Wie kann man nur sowas...aargh...// 

Er hielt vor der Tür an und klopfte. Nichts. Er klopfte nochmal und dieses Mal ein bisschen härter. Wieder nichts, aber dafür öffnete sie sich durch die Wucht einen Spalt. // Hm,...nicht abgeschlossen.// 

Warmer Dampf schlug ihm entgegen und er drückte die Tür noch mehr auf. "Hey! Solo?   
Bist du in Ordnung?" Keine Antwort. Er spitzt die Ohren und vernahm plötzlich aus der Duschkabine ein leises Stöhnen. "Oh shit!", murmelte und trat dann vollends ins Bad. 

Er lief ein paar Schritte nach vorne und bemerkte nebenbei, dass das Fenster und der Spiegel total beschlagen waren. Das Wasser prasselte immernoch unaufhörlich und jetzt machte er sich erst richtige Sorgen. Der Duschvorhang war nicht vollständig zugezogen und plötzlich konnte er Solo durch den engen Spalt erkennen, auch trotz des dichten Dunstes. 

Am Anfang konnte er nichts konkretes sehen aber dann riss er überrascht die Augen auf und verkrampfte als sich sein Gesicht ziemlich rot färbte. 

Dort, hinter dem rosa Vorhang, unter der Brause und gegen die weiße Fliesenwand gelehnt stand Solo. Und er....er...streichelte sein Glied! Sein Kopf hing ein wenig nach hinten, sodass sein Hals freilag und sein Wangen war rosafarben. Er keuchte und stöhnte leise, und Sky glaubte, zwischendrin ein paar gestammelte Wörter zu hören. 

Doch sein Blick wanderte wieder nach unten zu Solo's Hand. Der gleichbleibende Rhythmus, indem er sich selbst streichelte fing ihn an zu faszinieren. Die heiße nasse Haut die gegen Haut rieb. Immer und immer wieder. Und das alles kombiniert mit dem leisen Wimmern und Stöhnen der zwischen Solo's zarten Lippen ertönte. – Es machte ihn an! Überrascht stellte er fest wie es in seiner eigenen Lendengegend kribbelte und heiß wurde. Er war ganz plötzlich wie ihn Trance. So sehr er sich auch bewegen wollte, es ging einfach nicht. // Ohmeingott! Wie kann mich bloß ein JUNGE anturnen!?!// Er war so verwirrt und im gleichen Moment so erregt. Er musste sich scharf unter Kontrolle halten, damit seine eigene Hand nicht zu seinem Hosenbund wanderte. //Solo, was machst du nur mit mir...// 

Auf einmal wurde das Stöhnen und Keuchen lauter und die Bewegungen schneller. Sky schluckte hörbar und dachte er würde sich gleich in die Hose machen. //Ohshitichmusshierrausaberschnellverdammt!!!// 

Er schaffte es schließlich einen Schritt zurück zu treten, als er plötzlich einen Ausruf hörte.   
"Ahhh.....ahhh....SKY!!" 

Sky?!? Der dunkelhaarige Junge stockte. Er musste sich verhört haben! // Mein Gott, wie krank ich doch bin!//, dachte er bis er es schließlich nochmal hörte. 

"Ahhhhh.....ohmeingottSKY!!! Bitte....ahhh...ohjaaabitte!!!! ....Ah-ahhhh......!" 

Sky riss die Augen ungläubig auf und verschwand – immer noch unter Schock – aus dem Badezimmer. 

~~~~~ 

//Scheiße, ich glaubs nicht!// 

Sky rannte schon fast. Was sollte er nun machen? Sein Freund hatte doch tatsächlich am Höhepunkt seiner Befriedung SEINEN Namen ausgerufen. Hatte er etwa über ihn fantasiert? Natürlich. Es gab sonst keine andere Erklärung dafür. War es das, was Jayce gemeint hatte?   
Das konnte doch unmöglich sein! Er war total verwirrt. Wie sollte er Solo je wieder in die Augen schauen können?! Warum hatte Solo das getan? Aber was mittlerweile am wichtigsten war: Wo sollte er jetzt hingehen? Was sollte er tun!? 

Er konnte nirgendwo hinrennen! Nicht entfliehen. Es gab hier in der Nähe keine Wiese, keinen Wald oder anderen Unterschlupf den er aufsuchen konnte. Dies war ein verdammt nochmal riesiges Internat! Aber er konnte doch nicht hierbleiben! Vielleicht hatte Solo ihn bemerkt als er rausgegangen ist. Er war so geschockt, dass er sich nicht sonderlich bemüht hatte leise zu sein. Verdammt. Wo hatte er sich da bloß reingeritten? Warum musste er sich auch immer nur so viele Sorgen um den braunhaarigen Kerl machen? 

//Weil er so niedlich ist....// 

Oh nein....jetzt war er total abgedreht.... 

Mit einem verzweifeltem Stöhner kletterte er in sein Bett und vergrub sein Gesicht tief in seinem Kopfkissen. Er würde einfach so tun, als wenn er schliefe. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde Solo nichts bemerken. Jetzt musste er nur noch sein Herzklopfen unter Kontrolle bringen... 

~~~~~ 

Hmm....das Wasser war so angenehm...Er sackte erschöpft gegen die Wand und sank dann zum Boden der Dusche. 

//Wow,....//, dachte er und genoß erneut den Schauer der seinen Rücken besprenkelte. 

Er hatte sich doch tatsächlich einen in der Dusche runtergeholt! Und was noch außergewöhnlicher war,...er hatte dabei an Sky gedacht. Bei dem Gedanken errötete er und schlang seine Arme um die angezogenen Knie. Er stützte sein Kinn auf seinen Unterarm und seufzte glücklich. Es war so aufregend gewesen *dabei* an seinen Freund zu denken. So...sexy... 

Nach ein paar Sekunden raffte er sich schließlich wieder auf und griff nach einem Handtuch... 

~~~~~ 

"Heh..., Sky,...schläfst du?" 

Er schaute verstohlen auf die Gestalt im benachbartem Bett und lief dann eilig zu seinem Schrank. Mist,....er hatte vergessen sich seine frische Wäsche vorher rauszunehmen. Egal,...er konnte sich genausogut hier im Halbdunkeln umziehen. Der andere Junge war eh schon im Land der Träume. 

Er fröstelte ein wenig, als er sein Handtuch ablegte um nach einer sauberen Boxershorts zu suchen. Ah! Da war eine. Hastig streifte er sie sich über und tappte leise zu seinem Bett. Heute würde er nur in Unterwäsche schlafen, jawohl! 

Er zog die Bettdecke auf und stockte dann, bevor er unter die weiche Masse schlüpfe. Leise drehte er sich um und beobachete Sky's schlafende Form. Er sah so friedlich aus.   
Solo konnte sich nicht helfen, aber irgendwas trieb ihn dazu näher an den anderen Jungen heran zu gehen, damit er sein Gesicht besser sehen konnte. 

//Wie schön er ist...//, dachte der braunhaarige Junge und seufzte leise. Plötzlich, nach all dieser Zeit war er sich endlich einig und akzeptierte seine Gefühle. Ja,... er liebte Sky Peacecraft. Er liebte ihn mehr als alles andere. Und wie sehr er sich wünschte ihn jetzt anfassen zu können. Es war ihm egal ob er nun schwul oder bi war. Diese Emotionen fühlten sich richtig an. Kein bisschen falsch. Einfach,....unbeschreiblich. 

Er beugte sich langsam vor und strich dem Jungen ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Was würde er wohl denken? Würde er ihn hassen, wenn er es erfuhr? Am besten er würde mit seiner Erkenntnis zuerst zu Jayce gehen. Er hatte keine Lust seine Freundschaft mit Sky aufs Spiel zu setzen, wenn dieser seine Gefühle wahrscheinlich gar nicht verstehen konnte.   
"So ein hübsches Gesicht...", flüsterte er lächelnd. Solo strich ihm über die Wange und bemerkte nicht, wie sich der Junge unter ihm verspannte. Aber die Sache, über die er sich den ganzen Tag über den Kopf zerbrochen hatte, ging ihm enfach nicht aus dem Sinn. 

Er war so eifersüchtig. So verdammt eifersüchtig gewesen, als Ronny sich heute Morgen bei Sky eingehakt hatte und seine Hand gehalten hatte. Überhaupt, wie sie ihn immer anzufassen schien. Er selbst könnte das nie tun. Es machte ihn so fertig. 

Er wusste zwar, dass Sky nichts von diesem Mädchen wollte, aber die Tatsache, dass sie es sich wenigstens erlauben konnte! Er als Junge,....er konnte Sky nicht so anfassen, er konnte sich nicht bei ihm einhaken, ihn anschwärmen, mit ihm flirten, seine Hand halten, ihm schmelzende Blicke herüberwerfen. Er konnte es einfach nicht! Sky würde ihn wahrscheinlich köpfen!! Aber wieso nur? Wieso konnte er seine Liebe nicht zum Ausdruck bringen, nur weil er ein Junge war? Wieso musste er leiden und sehen, wie sich andere an die Person, die er liebte ranmachten? Wieso, wieso, wieso?! 

Ein bitterer Ausdruck durchzog sein Gesicht. //Dies ist wahrscheinlich die einzige Chance, in der ich ihm nahe sein kann...//, dachte er deprimiert. 

//Das einzige Mal,....ich darf es nicht vermasseln....// 

Mit einem schwer klopfendem Herzen und einem rasendem Puls beugte er sich nach vorne um Sky zu küssen. Er schloß seine Augen, als sich ihre Lippen schließlich berührten. 

//So süß,....// 

~~~*~~~ 

Ende von Teil 5. 

Anm. d. Autors: Gah,...dieser Teil ist mir ganz schön peinlich... >_° 

Trotzdem! Danke für's Lesen! 

Phoenix   
  



	6. Teil 6

Your Eyes Teil 6

**~ Your Eyes ~**

Teil : **6**   
by Phoenix   
Email: Phoenix911@gundamwing.org   


**Disclaimers:** Die Serie Gundam Wing und dessen Charaktere gehören nicht mir (und wird das leider auch nie werden. Die Charaktere borge ich mir nur im Sinne der Unterhaltung aus. ^_^). Sie gehören Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency und allen anderen respektierten Besitzern, die Gundam Wing erschaffen haben. Ich hafte für nichts. Das einzige was mir gehört, ist das Internat, Solo, Sky, Jayce, Ronny, Laila und die anderen Charaktere, die nicht zu Gundam Wing gehören. ^_^;;   
Ach, ja und ich bekomme hierfür kein Geld! :D 

**WARNUNGEN :** ** ShonenAi / Angst?.../ OOC.../ language?...**

**Dies ist eine Shonen Ai/ Yaoi fanfiction. ShonenAi/Yaoi = Liebe, Sex zwischen Jungs. (ich glaube das ist Warnung genug ^^)**

"..." = Dialoge   
//...// = Gedanken   
*...* = extra betont   
[...] = Erinnerung 

**Inhalt:** Eh,...diese Story bezieht sich nicht besonders auf die Serie Gundam Wing. Eher auf die nächste Generation. Es geht um Solo, den Sohn vom Ex-Gundam Pilot Duo Maxwell, der jetzt in Frieden auf der Welt lebt. Seine Mutter ist gestorben und sein Vater steckt ihn gezwungenermaßen in ein Internat. Dort trifft er auf den Jungen Sky Peacecraft der, seinem Namen schon ansehbar, von ziemlich interessanter Herkunft ist...^^ 

~~~~~~ 

..... 

Ein bitterer Ausdruck durchzog sein Gesicht. //Dies ist wahrscheinlich die einzige Chance, in der ich ihm nahe sein kann...//, dachte Solo deprimiert. 

//Das einzige Mal,....ich darf es nicht vermasseln....// 

Mit einem schwer klopfendem Herzen und einem rasendem Puls beugte er sich nach vorne um Sky zu küssen. Er schloß seine Augen, als sich ihre Lippen schließlich berührten. 

//So süß,....// 

~~~ 

Er fühlte sich im wie im siebten Himmel. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass sich ein Kuss so anfühlen würde. So weich und ein bisschen feucht, aber trotzdem das fast Schönste, was er je erlebt hatte...Seine Haut prickelte und als er so versank, in der Sanftheit und Seidigkeit von Sky's Lippen wanderte seine Hand wieder zu Sky's Gesicht. Er streichelte die Seite seiner Wange und spielte dann ein bisschen mit den kurzen Haaren hinter seinem Ohr. Es war einfach wunderschön ihm so nahe zu sein. Solo spürte wie sein Gesicht sich mehr und mehr erwärmte. Es war fast wie auf Flammen. //Ich werde das hier nie in meinem Leben vergessen...//, schwor er sich, als plötzlich Sky's zarter kitzeliger Atem, der gegen seine Oberlippe blies, stockte, eine Hand ihn rauh am Kragen packte und er brutal zurückgestoßen wurde. 

Als er atemlos zurücktaumelte, starrte er überrascht in ein Paar erschrockener und entsetzter blaue Augen. 

~~~ 

// Argh,..er ist eben rausgekommen. Wenn ich Glück habe, hat er mich wirklich nicht gehört.//, dachte Sky aufgeregt als er Solo's Schritte hörte. 

"Heh..., Sky,...schläfst du?" 

// Eh...nein-nein. Ich muss gleichmäßig atmen....Ein und aus,...ein und aus...// 

Sky biss sich auf die Lippe und lauschte wie Solo nach kurzer Zeit wieder loslief. Auf einmal hörte er ein leises Knarren. //...Er ist wahrscheinlich bei seinem Schrank.// Seine Vermutung wurde mit leisem Kleiderrascheln beantwortet und für eine Weile fühlte er sich sicher. //Gleich geht er ins Bett. Dann kann ich auch schlafen und morgen habe ich die ganze Sache bestimmt schon vergessen.// 

Als es jedoch einige Minuten danach ruhig war und sich nichts zu regen schien, wurde er ungeduldig. Er wartete auf ein Quietschen der benachbarten Matratze, aber das blieb aus. //Was macht er?// Wenn er doch nur seine Augen öffnen könnte, wenn all das nie passiert wäre, wenn... 

Uh-oh! Jetzt hörte er wieder Schritte. Sie kamen immer näher und triggerten sein Herzklopfen ins unermessliche. Erneute Stille. Und dann spürte er sie. Zwei samtweiche Lippen, die sich zärtlich auf die seinen drückten. Sein Herz blieb stehen, sein Blut gefror ihm in den Adern. Er konnte sich nur noch wundern wie relativ normal er doch atmen konnte. Wider erwarten schossen ihm keine tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Kein Instinkt-Verhalten. Keine Angst. Kein Schock. Kein gar nichts. Sein Kopf war leer. Und plötzlich war ihm alles egal. Egal ob Sky nun gemerkt hatte, wie er ihn ....gesehen hatte. Egal ob seine Mutter ihn nun für die Ferien abholen würde oder nicht. Egal dass seine Leistungen im Team nachgelassen hatten. Egal dass er sich in der letzten Zeit Abends so einsam fühlte, dass er schon daran gedacht hatte,....SHIT!!! 

Eine warme Hand streichelte ihn langsam an der Wange und wanderte zu der Rückseite seines Halses um an seinem kurzem Haar zu zupfen. Es war so ungewohnt. So ungewohnt für ihn so angefasst zu werden. Seine Haut kribbelte bei der zärtlichen Berührung. //Warum?// fragte er sich, ehe seine Hand instinktiv unter der Decke hervorkam und den anderen fest am Kragen packte um ihn dann rauh wegzudrücken. Als die warmen weichen Lippen so blitzartig verschwunden waren, schossen seine Augenlider hoch und er setzte sich, tief nach Luft schnappend im Bett aufrecht hin. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und er atmete immer noch schwer. Sein Blick war noch verschwommen, aber sein Herz schlug wild und er brauchte einige Sekunden um sich im Raum zurechtzufinden und um seine Augen richtig focussieren zu können. Mit einem funkelndem Blick, der nie die andere Person im Zimmer zu verlassen schien berührte er seine Lippen mit seinen Fingerspitzen und flüsterte ungläubig: "Solo...." 

~~~~~ 

Solo's Knie begannen weich zu werden. Sky war aufgewacht. Er starrte ihn entsetzt an. War da auch Ekel in seinen Augen? Bestimmt! Bei wem wäre es wohl nicht so? Seine Welt begann sich plötzlich zu drehen. Sie drehte sich um ihn und er konnte nicht mithalten. Es war viel zu schnell und ihm war jetzt schon schwindelig. Sein Puls raste und sein Gesicht war heiß. So heiß und nass. Doch in ihm drin war es so kalt. Wie war sowas möglich? Er griff zitternd nach seinem Hals. Es hatte sich ein Kloß gebildet. Vielleicht sollte er sich jetzt was zu trinken holen. Ihm war so schrecklich übel. Kalter Angstschweiß bahnte sich einen Weg seinen Rücken hinunter. 

"Solo...", flüsterte die Stimme. Sein Name wurde so leise und sanft ausgesprochen. So leise,...Aber es dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Zu laut. Einfach zu laut. Er musste sich hinsetzen. Mit einem zitterigem Seufzer landete er auf seinen Knien. Sein Kopf hing so herunter, dass seine Kastanienbrauen Strähnen seine Sicht verschleierten. Solo schloß seine Augen und, -das war alles einfach zu viel für ihn- fing lauthals an zu lachen. 

~~~~~ 

Sky's Augen weiteten sich in Unglauben. Konnte er seinen Ohren noch trauen? Fing Solo wirklich an zu lachen? Dieses melodische und belebte Lachen. Zwar war noch etwas anderes in seinem Unterton, aber es war eindeutig das von Solo. Wenn ja, warum lachte dieser verdammt Vollidiot jetzt?! Warum zur Hölle....war das etwa alles nur ein Spaß gewesen? Ein schlechter Witz? Natürlich,....warum hätte er denn sonst Sky's Namen unter der Dusche hervorgestöhnt? Solo hatte ihn eindeutig bemerkt! Und dann dieser Kuss. Warum? Ohgott, er würde ihn zusammenschlagen. So verdammt nochmal verprügeln dass ihm Schwarz und Blau vor den Augen werden würde. Wut kochte in Sky hoch. Sein Gesicht wurde noch roter als zuvor. //Der Kerl lacht immer noch!// Ohja,...sollte er doch nur. Er würde ihm schon das Maul stopfen. Und zwar hart.... 

Während Sky langsam aus seinem Bett stieg bebte Solo's Statur immer noch vor Lachen. Seine Schultern hoben sich immer noch unaufhaltbar in diesem Rhythmus. Tränen flossen seine erröteten heißen Wangen herunter. Und er wusste immer noch nicht warum. Oh mann,...das war alles echt zu verrückt. Da saß er nun auf seinen Knien, jämmerlich auf dem Boden zusammengekauert,...lachend...weinend,...aber wieso? Die Unwissenheit brachte ihn nur noch mehr zum lachen. In seinen Ohren klang es jedoch schaurig. Langsam aber sicher wurde es in seiner Kehle rauh und er hoffte, dass irgendjemand ihn abschalten würde. //Wieso, verdammt nochmal ohrfeigt mich kein Schwein?// 

*KLATSCH*!!!!!!!! 

Brennender Schmerz schoß durch seinen Kopf und die Wucht katapultierte sein Gesicht auf die andere Seite. Ein paar seiner Tränen glitzerten noch zart in der Luft, ehe sie irgendwohin verschwanden. Ins Nichts. Seine seidigen Haarsträhnen flatterten wieder auf seine Augen zu und streiften wieder seine langen Wimpern, verdeckten erneut seine Sicht. Stille herrschte. Kein Lachen mehr. Endlich Ruhe.... 

Sein Peiniger atmete schwer und stockend. Die Luft schien heiß und machte es noch schwerer für ihn. Für beide. Eine zitterige Hand erhob sich plötzlich und berührte die verschrammte und misshandelte Haut auf seiner Wange. Bei der sanftesten Berührung zuckte er zusammen und ließ seine Hand wieder sinken. Seine Augen waren fest verschlossen und er war sich sicher, sich nie wieder von diesem Platz wegbewegen zu wollen. 

Die Stille im Raum beängstigte Sky. Der ganze Zorn und die Wut war wie verflogen. Mit diesem einzigen Knall.   
Er starrte ungläubig auf seine Hand. Sie war rot und tat weh. Er hatte mit aller Kraft zugeschlagen. Mit all seiner Kraft... 

Die Gestalt vor seinen Füßen bewegte sich nicht mehr. Sie kniete immer noch da. Zusammengekauert. Aber sie lachte nicht mehr. Und das war doch das was er gewollt hatte, oder? "Solo...", flüsterte er wieder. Schuldbewusstsein und ein schlechtes Gewissen machte sich in seinem Herzen breit. Es zog und zerrte und ...es, es nagte unaufhörlich. Vielleicht hätte er nicht *so* arg zuschlagen sollen. Aber es war seine eigene Schuld, nicht wahr? Solo hatte sich das selber eingehandelt. Er hatte es so verdient. 

"Solo,..." 

Sky kniete sich vor ihm nieder und wollte ein paar Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht streichen. Er erschrak. Es sah schrecklich aus. War es eine Platzwunde? Nein,...nein,...so fest war es nun auch wieder nicht gewesen. Oder?   
Oder... doch...?.. 

Er sog tief Luft ein als Solo langsam blinzelte. "Solo...?" 

"Ahhhh,........shit....shitshitshitshit!!!!!" 

"Hey,...es,....es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht so fest zuhauen...ich..." 

"Eh,...Sky? ....Ver-vergiss es, okay? 

"Also,......also...war es wirklich nur ein Scherz gewesen....?" 

"Ein Scherz?.....Was...ah,....shit,...das tut vielleicht weh....jaja.....ein Scherz. Nichts weiter.....aua..." 

"Ein *schlechter* Scherz......." 

"Ah,...bitte vergiss es okay? Es tut mir leid. Dich,....so zu ...erschreckt zu haben.... Aber kannst du mir einen gefallen tun, Kumpel?" 

"Hmm? .....Ja,...ja klar..." Sky legte besorgt seine Hand auf Solo's Schulter. 

"Kannst du mir hochhelfen? Ich, eh....würd' gern ins Bad. So, will ich morgen nicht zum Unterricht kommen. 

"Ja,.....warte mal,.....halt dich an mir fest...." 

"Urggss.....danke....." 

"Hmm,......ich helf dir dabei okay? Ich meine,....mit der...Wunde und so?" 

"Neenee,...lass mal......" 

"Tss,...glaubst du, du kannst mich daran hindern?" 

So gingen beide Jungen im Halbdunkel hinuber ins Badezimmer. Man konnte Gequängel und schüchternes Lachen hören, aber auch trotz allem, der Entschuldigung,...konnte keiner von beiden diese Nacht schlafen. 

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[~*~]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

Das grüne Licht seines Laptops war die einzige Lichtquelle und das Surren das CD-ROM-Laufwerks war das einzige Geräusch in dem schall-gedämpften Raum. Seine Finger tanzten schnell und federleicht über den Tasten, in einem beständigem Rhythmus, fast lautlos. Seine müden Augen konnten der schnellen Datenabfolge auf dem Bildschirm mühelos folgen. Mit einer präzisen Schnelligkeit stellte er die lokale Uhrzeit fest und tippte wieder weiter. Es war spät. Sehr spät. Niemand hielt sich um diese Zeit noch in diesem Gebäude auf. Doch das war ihm ganz recht. Keine nervenden Angestellten, keine nervenden Telefonanrufe,... 

*RING RING* 

Tss,...wenn man vom Teufel sprach... 

~....sprechen sie dann bitte nach dem Rufton~ *PIEEEP* 

"Hallo? Heero? Heero bist du da? Heero nimm' ab. Ich weiß dass du jetzt noch da bist. Wufei hat es mir gesagt!" 

//Diese Stimme.....// 

"Ich bin's,...Shinigami. Du, du wirst mich doch noch nicht vergessen haben, oder?" 

//Duo!!!! Unmöglich....// Heero schaute verblüfft hoch und starrte wie eingefroren auf seinen Anrufbeantworter. Sein Tippen versiegte. 

"Nein,...hahah,....du hast mich nicht vergessen,...ganz sicher nicht. Ich versuche schon seit Wochen mit dir Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber ich komm' nicht an dich ran! Bist du der verdammte President, oder was? Ich glaube nicht, dass du so berühmt bist, dass du dir an jeder Ecke 'nen Bodyguard besorgen musst. Ach und stell' deiner netten Sekretärin bitte aus, welch' charmante Abwimmelungsmethoden sie doch hat...wirklich... reizend..." 

Heero schmunzelte, trotz seiner Überraschung, und drückte sich leise von seinem Sessel hoch. Er schritt langsam auf den Anrufbeantworter neben dem großen Schreibtisch zu. Ganz langsam, als würde er befürchten, dass wenn er schneller liefe, es alles nur eine Täuschung seines übermüdeten Gehirns war. Je näher er dem Apparat kam, desto mehr hoffte er, es wäre wirklich Duo. Wirklich ......sein Duo. 

"Heero,...." Die Stimme, die aus dem Lautsprecher ertönte, klang plötzlich ernst. 

"Wufei hat mir gesagt, ....ihr macht jetzt gemeinsame Sache, was?....Dass ich es vergessen kann dich zu treffen. Aber ich muss......Endlich weiß ich wo du steckst, und doch kann ich dich nicht sehen. Viel ist passiert, in der Zwischenzeit und das ist vielleicht meine einzige Chance...mein Beruf,...ich werde viel zu tun haben...alles....ich, ich wäre zufrieden wenn ich dich nur einmal sehen könnte. Nur noch einmal, bevor ich mich wahrscheinlich für immer um andere Dinge kümmern muss. Ich bleibe noch ungefähr drei Wochen hier. Dann muss ich wieder weg. Und nach ein paar Monaten komme ich zurück um meinen Sohn zu holen...." 

//Sohn...?// Er blieb stehen. Seine Augen weiteten sich in Unglauben. 

"Ach ja,....mein Sohn. Du kennst ihn nicht, was? Wenigstens,...nachdem Hilde....uns verlassen hat,..." Seine Stimme sackte kurz nach unten, "... habe ich ihn hier aufs Peacecraft Internat gesteckt. Ich hole ihn aber bald wieder. Wir werden umziehen. Vielleicht nach Amerika oder Australien. Vielleicht sogar Europa,...aber das wird man noch sehen....Wie, wie geht es übrigens Relena? Ich, ähm,...naja egal. Bitte Heero... Ich will mich noch einmal mit dir treffen. Über alte Zeiten reden. Nur kurz. Nur noch einmal. Es ist sehr wichtig für mich....Meine Nummer ist,....ach .....die hast du ja im Handumdrehen,....mit deinem Lieblingsspielzeug da. Übrigens,...ist das ein neuer? Der hat ja ein ganz anderes Surren...." 

Heero drehte sich zu seinem Laptop um. Tss,...der Sprechknopf des Anrufbeantworters war also noch an. Mit erhobener Augenbraue wandte er sich wieder zu der Stimme. Diese lachte leise. Dann seufzte sie. 

"Bitte denke darüber nach...Cya!...." *TSCHACK*.........*PIEEEEP*   
  
  


[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[~*~]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

  
  
  


"Solo,...es tut mir leid...."   
"Ach,...vergiss' es.... Es war meine Schuld, nicht deine." 

"Nein,...aber...." 

"Es tut nicht mehr weh...ehrlich...A-Autsch!!!!" 

Sky grinste schwach als er Solo auf sein großes Pflaster auf der Wange drückte. 

Es war mittlerweile schon wieder morgen, 7:30 Uhr und der Unterricht würde in 15 Minuten beginnen. 

Das Grinsen verschwand rasch, als Solo sein Gesicht schmerzerfüllt verzog, kurz ein "Cya..." murmelte und sich mit einer lahmen Abschiedsgeste in eine andere Richtung hinfortbewegte. Sky schaute ihm reuevoll nach. Er sah noch wie Solo seinen Kopf senkte und mit der fest an sich gedrückten Schultasche um die Ecke bog. // Was mach' ich nur...//, dachte er irritiert und zuckte verschrocken zusammen als eine Hand sich schwer auf seiner Schulter herabließ. 

"OHAYOOOOU!!!!!", begrüßte ihn ein Blondschopf übereifrig. "Wie geht's dir Mann? Hey,...du siehst echt,...", seine Stimme klang plötzlich überrascht, "...scheiße aus, Kumpel..." 

Sky seufzte. Er löste sich aus der freundschaftlichen 'Umarmung' und schlenderte langsam den Gang entlang zum seinem nächstem Fach-Raum. Er hatte keine Lust auf ein Gespräch. Nicht mit *ihm*. 

Der blonde Junge zog eine verwirrte Miene, ließ sich aber nicht beirren und folgte dem Anderen so schnell er konnte. "Oi,...wie gesagt...du siehst schrecklich aus...! Was hast du denn gestern Abend so getrieben...?" Ein Hentai-grinsen bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht. "Hmm,...vielleicht sollte ich ja Solo fra-!!!", posaunte er bevor die Tür zum Zimmer 301 vor seiner Nase zugeschlagen wurde. 

~~~ 

Neugierige Blicke verfolgten jeden seiner Schritte und bohrten Löcher in seinen Rücken. Er fühlte sich niedergeschlagen. Er fühlte sich wie das Opfer, das misshandelt und an den Pranger genagelt wurde, für jedermann sichtbar. Er war zudem auch wütend. Wütend auf Sky, wütend auf Jayce, wütend auf seinen Vater,...wütend auf sich. Dabei sollte er sich selber schämen. Für das was er getan, gedacht und sich vorgestellt hatte. Aber sein Stolz ließ es nicht zu. Die Wunde tat immernoch höllisch weh. Es war der Grund warum er gestern nicht einschlafen konnte. Jedoch nicht der einzige.... 

Um sich zu schützen vor dem ganzen Schmerz würde er heute jeden ignorieren, beschloss er. Er würde einfach sein Heft aufschlagen, notieren, notieren, notieren. Und das acht Schulstunden lang. Danach, nahm er sich vor zu duschen und ins Bett zu gehen. Basketball würde er heute einfach ausfallen lassen, obwohl der Trainer und seine Freunde auf ihn bauten. Es war doch jetzt sowieso alles egal. 

Als der Lehrer ins Zimmer trat und das nervende Geflüster um ihn herum versiegte, verkrampfte er seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er wusst nicht was er machen sollte... 

// ....Er hasst mich,.......ich habe es am Ende... ja doch vermasselt.....//   
  
  


[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[~*~]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

  
  


'ENTER' 

So,....ah....er war drin.... 

'SCROLL'.... 

....'SCROLL' 

....Jayce Belmont,...Shazna Dalcon,...Rachel Feren,....Richard Hyace.....neinneinnein.... 

Saki Sheedy,....Carmen Vegas,....Phil Zento,...neinnein,...zu weit unten. 

Da,...Mahlenberg,....Maxwell... 

"Maxwell!!" druckste er triumphierend heraus. "Solo Maxwell...!!!.....Solo?..." 

Er musste verschmitzt lächeln. Duo hatte immer Sinn für sowas...oh! Das Bild war gerade am Laden. Solange las er aufgeregt den Steckbrief. Solche Schulcomputer waren schon immer leicht zu knacken gewesen. Mit dem neuem Laptop sogar schneller... 

"Alter: 15....Geburtsort: Amerika,...AG's: Basketball,....Besondere Verdienste: blabla...." 

"Eltern: Duo & Hilde Maxwell..........Fächer:....blabla....Zimmerverteilung: Doppelzimmer mit Bad + Lernraum....Zimmergenosse: Sky Peacecraft...blabla...." 

Er stockte. Sky Peacecraft? Wer...- 

'BLINK' 

Das Bild war nun fertig geladen. 

Es war eine Weile Stille, bis...   


"Duo...", hauchte er erschrocken, als er den Atem anhaltend seine zitternden Fingerspitzen über den Bildschirm schweifen ließ. "Duo...." Es war Duo! Seine Herz hämmerte wie wild. Es war tatsächlich Duo!! Er fühlte seine Haut kribbeln, das Blut in seinen Adern rauschen, in seinen Ohren...Die Häarchen in seinem Nacken standen ihm zu Berge. Kalter Schweiß, der seinen Rücken runterlief, ließ ihn erschaudern. Seine müden Augen waren weit geöffnet und starrten in das gutaussehende Gesicht von Duo Maxwell als er noch jung war. So, wie er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte...bevor er ihn für immer verlassen hatte.... 

["Mmh...würdest du nicht auch einfach so den Rest unseres Lebens   
kuscheln wollen?", fragte Duo mit einer schläfrigen Stimme.] 

Sein Herz lief über. So viele Gefühle rauschten durch seinen Körper. Sein Kopf dröhnte. Seine Augen wurden glasig,..seine Sicht war plötzlich verschwommen. Da war sein Duo! "Oh gott,...Duo..." stöhnte er leise. Es war nur ein Bild. Wie sehr wünschte er sich jetzt, dass dieser Junge vor ihm stand und er ihn umarmen könnte. Ganz fest. Gegen seine Brust. Damit sein Herz ihn spüren konnte und endlich das Eis drumherum schmelzen würde. Damit wieder Schmetterlinge durch seinen Bauch flattern konnten. Damit er seinen süßen Kirschenduft wieder einatmen konnte...Damit er,....damit...er.... Heero Yuy stockte. 

Solo Maxwell. Alter: 15. Geburtsort: Amerika.... 

"Nein,...", flüsterte er. Alles brach schlagartig über ihm zusammen. Es war nicht Duo. Es war sein Sohn. Er schüttelte langsam und tief atmend den Kopf. Sein Herz hörte auf so wild zu schlagen. Plötzlich wurde es ganz kalt. Er schaute sich um. Er war in seinem großen kalten Büro-Zimmer. Es war dunkel...   


  


[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[~*~]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

  
  


'Hallo So-chan. Wie geht es dir? Ich bin gerade extrem beschäftigt. Habe deine mail erst jetzt bekommen. Sorry for that. Ja,...das Wetter hier ist schrecklich. Ich kann den Regen bald nicht mehr ertragen. Manchmal möchte ich einfach alles stehen und liegenlassen und zu dir rüberfliegen. Wie geht es deinem Zimmerpartner? Vertragt ihr euch immernoch so gut? Es freut mich, dass du dich jetzt allmählich eingelebt hast. Ich möchte ihn bald mal persönlich treffen! Well, you know I'm gonna visit you soon. Aren't you excited to see Australia? We'll be renting a flat near the beach and I remember I told you, I've got a friend over there. His name is Jordan and he's even got a daughter. She's your age! I'm sure you'll come along great! You'll love Australia! See ya then! & Take care! 

Love,   
Daddy... ' 

Solo klickte seufzend auf den "Reply"-Button. Sein Vater hatte endlich zurückgeschrieben. Er vermisste ihn so sehr. Er wollte weg von hier. Weit weg. Australien wäre nicht mal so schlecht. Er würde zwar die Leute hier vermissen, aber es war ja nur für eine kurze Zeit. Oder? Heute war es schrecklich gewesen. Die Wunde hatte zwar im Laufe des Tages nicht mehr so geschmerzt, aber jetzt fing es an eklig zu jucken. Oft erwischte er sich dabei die Hand anzusetzen um das nervende Pflaster abzurupfen. Sky hatte er nicht mehr getroffen. Dafür war er auch dankbar. Er wollte ihn nicht sehen. Heute Nacht nicht mehr. 

'Hi Dad! Mir geht's gut. Ich habe mir allerdings eine Verletzung im Gesicht zugezogen....Kam vom Basketball. Aber ist halb so wild! Ich freu mich wirklich auf Australien. Auf die Känguruhs,...den Strand...ich kann es kaum abwarten! Wann genau kommst du nochmal? Vergiss nicht mich vorher abzumelden! Nicht wie das letzte Mal,....die Leute haben gedacht du wolltest mich entführen,...du erinnerst dich, ne? Meinen Zimmerpartner? Öh,...klar kannst du ihn treffen wenn du willst. Er ist ganz in Ordnung und wir verstehen uns immer noch klasse......' 

~~~~~ 

Unentschlossen stand Sky vor der Tür. Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Solo war da drin. Würde er schon schlafen oder,...war er in der Dusche? Bei diesem Gedanken färbten sich seine Wangen leicht rosa. // Stell dich nicht so an...//, dachte er seinen Mut zusammennehmend. //Er hat doch selbst gesagt, dass ich die ganze Sache vergessen soll...// 

Genau,...die Sache war veraltet und vergessen! Er nahm seinen Schlüssel der in seiner verschwitzten Handfläche ruhte und schob ihn leise in das Loch, dass dafür vorgesehen war. *Klick*, umgedreht. 

Bevor er eintrat nahm er nochmal tief Luft. "Solo?", fragte er, schließlich im Wohnquartier, leise. Seine Stimme klang ängstlich und verunsichert in seinen Ohren. Mit zitternder Hand ließ er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Er machte sich nicht mal die Umstände sie zuzuschließen. Es war dunkel. Er konnte nur schwaches Licht aus dem Lern-raum erkennen, dass durch einen Spalt in der Tür träge in den Flur floss. 

Sky entschloss sich gleich ins Bett zu gehen. Einfach nur umziehen und rein in die Heia. Duschen konnte er sich ja morgen. Aber....wäre das nicht feige? Er könnte ihm ja wenigstens eine Gute Nacht wünschen. Ab durch die Mitte und ihn einfach zu ignorieren wäre erbärmlich. Solo hatte heute sicher einen unangenehmen Tag gehabt, schloss er, als er ihn während der Pausen durch die Gänge schleichen sah, die Hand schützend auf dem Pflaster. Sein schlechtes Gewissen sprang wieder plötzlich, wie aus einem Hinterhalt, auf ihn zu und schien ihn ganz verschlingen zu wollen. 

Diesmal etwas entschlossener trat er einen Schritt auf die Tür zu und riss sie dann in seiner plötzlich zurückgekehrten Nervosität einfach auf. "Eh!!!" 

Vor ihm stand Solo. Er hatte den Arm so ausgestreckt, als hätte er vorgehabt die Tür aufzumachen. Doch Sky war ihm wohl zuvorgekommen. Das helle Licht, das aus dem Zimmer kam beleuchtete ihn von hinten und zeichnete seine Umrisse weich und seine violett-farbenen Augen starrten ihn überrascht an. Sky schluckte. 

"Hi..." 

"Oh,...hi.." 

Solo hielt sich am Türrahmen fest und senkte seinen Kopf. //Er kann mir nicht in die Augen sehen...//, dachte Sky irritiert. // Er ist anscheinend richtig sauer auf mich...//. Spannung herrschte zwischen den beiden, so, dass man sie sogar in der Luft spüren konnte. Niemand regte sich. Fast eine ganze Minute standen sie sich einfach nur gegenüber. Verwirrt und nervös, wie pubertierende... verliebte Schulkinder.   


  


[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[~*~]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

Es ist warm. So warm.... 

Ich will nie wieder aufstehen. Ich bin glücklich... 

"Hee-chan....", flüstere ich leise. "Hee-chan,...bist du wach?" 

Er bewegt sich nicht. Er bleibt still da liegen. Ich spüre seinen Atem auf meiner Stirn. Ganz zart und friedlich. Er umarmt mich immer so, wenn wir im selben Bett schlafen. Seine Hände ruhen auf meinen Hüften. Ein Schwarm von Schmetterlingen flattert plötzlich durch meinen Bauch und ich ziehe seinen Körper noch näher an mich heran. Ich glaube ich habe mich noch nie so gefühlt. So stark und selbstbewusst. Und so glücklich... 

Mit einem verlegenen Grinsen denke ich an den gestrigen Tag zurück. Meinen ersten Kuss. Unseren ersten Kuss. Und je mehr ich daran denke und mein Herz gewärmt wird, habe ich das Gefühl, ich müsste weinen. Du bist das Einzige, was ich habe, Heero. Es gibt da draussen sonst niemanden der für mich da ist, oder... je sein wird...Wirst du mir nachtrauern wenn ich morgen sterbe? Oder wirst du einfach an meinem Grab vorbeigehen?   
Werde ich überhaupt richtig bestattet werden? Ich glaube kaum, dass ihr dafür Zeit haben werdet. Jede Sekunde ist wertvoll. 'Sei dir immer über die Minuen bewusst, die du noch hast. Sonst bist du tot.' 

Was ist, wenn wir beide überleben? Wirst du mich verlassen? Oder bleibst du bei mir,...für immer? Auf dieser jämmerlichen Matratze, unter dieser dünnen schmutzigen Decke,...in deinen Armen....fühle ich mich sicher. Für diesen Moment. Niemand da draussen kann uns hier weh tun. Solange wir die schützende Wärme nicht verlassen, sind wir unbesiegbar,...nicht wahr? 

Niemand kann mir mehr weh tun...nie mehr. Denn du bist für mich da.... 

Nur für mich..... 

Und du liebst mich genauso sehr, wie ich dich, nicht wahr?.... 

Wir beide haben genug gelitten. Gott liebt doch alle Menschen! Er hat uns bestimmt schon verziehen... 

Endlich habe ich jemanden gefunden.... 

Ich werde nie mehr alleine sein.... 

Ich... liebe dich....   


  


[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[~*~]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 

  
  
  
  


Ende Teil 6 

Phoenix 


End file.
